Decoding Professor Snape
by witchyvamp
Summary: AU After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger decides to return back to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her education; while Harry and Ron depart for a round-the-world trip. When the war-weary Hermione finds nothing else to distract her, she decides to inquire more into the intriguing character of the Potions Master. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Back Home

**Author's Notes:**

 **First of all, I am forever indebted to Ms J.K. Rowling for bringing the world of Harry Potter to our lives. She made my adolescence much happier, and the magical world stays with me even now when I'm all grown up.**

 **Second, as you all know, many of the characters were killed off during the Deathly Hallows, but for the purpose of the story, I've included some characters like Colin Creevy and of course Severus Snape!**

 **A big thank you to all those who took out their time to read the story; and as it is the very first chapter, please don't forget to leave a review.**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger, one among the golden trio of the wizarding world who had played a big role in bringing about the defeat of Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, was currently battling with her own friends.

" _C'mon 'Mione_ , the school is awarding us all with honorary graduation. There is no need to go back now. You can come with us; we will have more fun if you do." Harry said pleadingly.

It was difficult for Hermione to say 'no' to Harry Potter, one of her best friends in the world. She, Harry and Ron had endured the toughest time of their lives last year, when they had spent an entire year on the run, hunting horcruxes. Harry had suffered most of all, him being proclaimed the-chosen-one by the wizarding world and a prophesy that pitted him directly against Voldemort. In her opinion it was he, more than anyone else, who deserved a vacation.

"Harry, you know I can't refuse if you keep pleading me to come with you. But I really need some quiet time right now, and I wouldn't feel satisfied if I didn't finish my education." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Harry seemed to get her thoughts. He was like a brother to her, after all. But there was still one other person she needed to convince.

"Don't be a bloody _bore_ , 'Mione. Don't you want to explore exotic new places and study different magical communities all over the world?" Ron asked.

Hermione understood exactly what he meant by that. All he wanted to explore were exotic witches; Ron was always the philanderer in their trio. They both had shared a brief spell of attraction but had soon come back to being friends. Ron didn't like being tied up in a relationship and Hermione lost any physical interest in him when she had seen him kiss other girls while they were still together.

" _See it this way, Ronald_. You'll be free to do whatever you want on this trip, if I don't come along. Because I _can't_ promise to not nag you if anything seems inappropriate to me." Hermione said truthfully.

Ron did not give her any answer. She could tell that he was weighing the pros and cons of her joining them on the trip. She looked at Harry.

"Well, if _that's_ what you want then I have no problem. I still didn't want to lose the last chance of asking you; but it seems to me that you've already made your choice. Come to see us off tomorrow, will you?" Harry said, his green eyes filled with sincerity.

Ron had now returned back from his contemplation. "Got lots to pack. Mum won't be pleased if we are late. See you tomorrow then, bye 'Mione."

They both apparated to the Burrow, the Weasley Residence. Hermione looked around her empty house. She had not called her parents back from Australia or restore their memories yet. She suspected there were still some Death Eaters free till now, and she didn't want them in any danger. They both were muggles and hence no match for the magical criminals.

She decided that it was time to pack her own school things, she was supposed to be leaving for Hogwarts in two days. It was an unreal feeling; going back again after so much had happened there. Professor McGonagall, the current Headmistress had told her that not a single one of her classmates had signed up for completing their course, taking advantage of the honorary degrees. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do that. The Headmistress had also offered her the position of Head Girl, but she had politely refused; the position belonged to someone from the current batch.

Also, there was nothing else for her to do. Harry and Ron were leaving for their round-the-world trip tomorrow. The Ministry For Magic had invited them to be Aurors, dark wizard catchers. Harry and Ron were going to join the Ministry after they came back. Hermione had seen enough of the war to want to go back to living that life again.

All she wanted was some peace and gain some knowledge; and Hogwarts was the place she was sure to get them. Hogwarts was her home.

The next day Hermione arrived with her school trunk and her pet cat Crookshanks, at the Burrow. A whole group of people had gathered to bid Harry farewell, including the Minister For Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The defeat of Voldemort was still very clear in the minds of the people and they regarded Harry Potter as their hero; Hermione suspected Harry was taking this trip to get away from all that attention. He had never liked being the center of attention; but fate had a way of throwing him right in the center. She was glad that he would finally get some peace of mind.

When it was Hermione's turn to say goodbye to them, they both gave her huge hugs.

"I'll miss you, 'Mione. I'll keep writing to you. Take care. I know you'll be the top of the class even this year." Harry winked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if you _didn't_. And remember, if anyone gives you any trouble, _write to us_." Ron said.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to Hogwarts, after all. You two, please be careful. And don't forget to write regularly." Hermione said, stopping the tears in her eyes with difficulty. She won't be seeing them for a while now.

After Harry, Ron and their farewell party had gone, Hermione sat down with Ginny that evening.

"How's Mrs. Weasley doing?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

"She is hiding her grief well. Its too soon, you know. Even I miss Fred terribly." Ginny answered.

They sat in silence for a while. The war had taken its toll on many families. Mrs. Weasley had lost her son. Hermione had seen his body, along with the other fifty dead students lying together, the last time she was at Hogwarts. She had experienced what war felt like; and she hated it.

"Anyways, you'll be going back to Hogwarts with me on the first, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione said, coming out of her reverie.

"We are going to have a lot of fun this year, you and me. We are going to be in our senior-most year with no boys holding us down. And I am supposed to be the Head Girl." Ginny quipped happily. Being the youngest in the family, her older brothers were always over-protective of her. She was in a relationship with Harry, but even he was going to be absent from the school this year.

"Congrats Ginny. You deserved it." Hermione said sincerely.

"Yeah, Mum was proud when the letter arrived." Ginny told her.

On September 1st, the familiar scarlet Hogwarts Express greeted them at the platform 9 3/4 . Hermione didn't see many familiar faces, and she remembered that she was the only one who had signed up from her year; all the students who met them were her juniors. Everyone was giving her a revered glance, after all she was a member of the golden trio who had just saved the world.

Hermione began rethinking about her decision to come back this year. None of her friends were going to be there this year. Except for Ginny and Luna. _More time in the library_ , a small voice in her mind rejoiced.

Luna Lovegood joined Hermione and Ginny at their train compartment. Luna had a queer personality, but Hermione knew that her heart was in the right place.

When they had arrived at Hogwarts, the students began descending the train and going towards the horseless carriages that usually took them to the castle. There was a great commotion as people had begun pointing at the skeletal horses called Thestrals, many seeing them for the first time. Even Hermione and Ginny could see them now; they were only visible to people who had witnessed death. Hermione felt a stab of pain and fury, but she helped Ginny out in clearing out the crowd.

The Sorting Hat who usually greeted them with a song every year at the start of the term feast, did not sing any song. It was in a bad state and was recovering itself, having taken an active part in the war. However, it performed its duty of sorting the new students into the four houses.

After the sorting ceremony was over, the tables were instantly covered with delicious food. Hermione wasn't enjoying the feast very much, it wasn't so fun without Harry and Ron. It didn't help either that the students kept glancing at her given a chance. Still, Hogwarts was her home and she felt happy to be here.

She looked over at the staff table. Professor Minerva McGonagall was seated at the Headmistress' chair. She glanced around to find that Percy Weasley was also seated at the staff table.

Hermione nudged Ginny. "Look at the staff table, Ginny. So much for a brother-free year!" she gave a chuckle.

Ginny, who had her mouth filled with food, gulped down everything that was in her mouth. " _That prat_ , he never told me. He really is a stickler for rules. _That's what_ mum was on about then all week. _Keep your eyes open for your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher_." Ginny said, giving angry looks at her brother.

Hermione continued to look around the staff table to find the familiar faces of her teachers. There was Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor; Professor Vector, the Arithmancy professor…and lastly at the end of the table, trying to blend in the background was _Professor Severus Snape!_

Hermione was surprised that he had shown up to teach at the school, after his disastrous spell as the Headmaster last term. But, now that his contribution in the war was known to everyone, he would probably be treated with the same respect. He was the one who had told Harry at the last minute to surrender himself to Voldemort, which had led to Voldemort killing the part of his own soul inside Harry. He had then lied to Voldemort that Harry was dead by his curse and Harry was able to escape at the right time. Everyone knew about that now. Harry had seen to it that Snape's bravery did not go uncredited.

But Hermione also knew what others did not. Severus Snape had confided his memories to Harry and Harry had told Hermione and Ron all about his story. How he had fallen in love with his best friend Lily, who also happened to be Harry's mother; how she had broken off her friendship with him just because he had called her a 'mudblood' angrily once; how he had devoted himself to the Dark Arts and became Voldemort's follower; and upon learning that Voldemort was after Lily and her son, he had become Dumbledore's spy; and had proceeded to protect her son after her death even when he resembled his father, the person Snape hated the most.

Snape had confessed to Harry that after saving his life, he had felt free; free of the pledge he had taken for his long lost love for Lily. Hermione couldn't see any difference in the professor. He wore the same indifferent scowl she had always remembered him for.

Hermione watched Severus Snape. Somehow, this man had taken upon himself to fight for the love of his childhood and ended up helping to save the world from a terrible fate. She still remembered how his Patronus had guided Harry to the sword of Gryffindor. She truly admired the capacity of this man to love. _Too bad, he never received any love in return._

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was aware of the stare Hermione Granger was giving him. He was not in the least surprised to find her here, he himself would have made the same choice to complete his education. What surprised him though, was the curious glance she was giving him right now. _What the heck was she thinking about_ , he had a doubt that Potter had told her about their private conversation. But there was no certain way to find that out now. And so, he tried to concentrate on the food in front of him; in vain.

 _At least I am home_ , he thought.


	2. The Potions Class

Hermione had no problem getting through all the lessons the next day. The N.E.W.T. level wasn't really difficult for her, now that she had real dueling experience; but there was always something new to learn about magic.

Professor McGonagall herself was teaching Transfiguration this year because no new teacher had been appointed for that subject. DADA had become almost too easy, all the students knew about the attacking and defensive spells, almost everyone had practiced them last year. Charms was being taught by Professor Flitwick who considered Hermione to be his favourite student; she was the only student to have scored a hundred and twenty percent on his test.

What Hermione was eagerly waiting for, was the last lesson of the day, Potions; since they hadn't done anything regarding the subject last year. She hoped her potion brewing skills hadn't rusted yet.

She wasn't surprised to find the dungeons back to the way it had been in their fifth year, dark and cold. For the last two years, Professor Slughorn had been filling in for Potions, but he had retired now and was happy to live out the rest of his life in peace.

Hermione sat on a table with Ginny like she had during the rest of the classes. Soon after they had settled their cauldrons, a boy named Colin Creevy approached her. He was the biggest admirer of Harry Potter ever since he had landed at Hogwarts. He was very much excited as he asked, "Hermione, can I please sit with you?"

Seeing the desperate look in his eyes and knowing how much disappointed he will be if she refused, she said, "Okay, I guess."

Colin had the expression of the boy whose every wish had been fulfilled as he put his cauldron on the table and sat beside Hermione.

She looked at Ginny who was sitting opposite her too late, her head was shaking vehemently, as she mouthed to her, "What have you done? He is rubbish at Potions. You'll see."

Professor Snape entered gliding through the classroom, his black cape sweeping on the floor behind him. He was dressed in black as usual, and his long black hair was shining in the light of the candles which were the only source of light in the classroom. His expression was blank as ever while his eyes swept through the students. The whole class fell silent immediately.

Professor Snape started his class by taking the roll call, he paused at Hermione's name.

"At least someone had the sense to come back and complete their studies." he grumbled to the silent class, giving Hermione a glare.

"That was almost a compliment. Well done, Hermione!" came Ginny's remark from the opposite site of the table. Hermione gave her a weak smile. _At least, Professor Snape had started acknowledging her presence in the classroom_.

"Now, I know that last year your class was mostly interrupted by the… um, certain unfortunate events, but that won't excuse you if you perform poorly in my class." Snape began. "As most of you would remember, I don't tolerate slackers and trouble-makers in my class."

"Unfortunately, because Professor Slughorn used to accept an 'Exceeds Expectation' O.W.L. grade for his N.E.W.T. class, I'll have to deal with this mediocre batch for the year. N.E.W.T. level requires more advanced potions and hopefully, you will work hard not to disappoint me too much." He was eyeing Colin Creevy now, who had hidden himself behind Hermione to escape his murderous stare.

Every student was listening intently to Professor Snape, not just because they were afraid to lose house points or get detentions; but because of the new-found respect for the bravery their teacher had shown in playing his part to hoodwink the most dangerous wizard of all time. Even Snape seemed to become aware of the change by the end of his speech. Hermione thought she saw some Slytherin girls even drooling over him.

Severus Snape did not enjoy this change of attitude in his students, he had always felt it easier when they feared and despised him; their faces filled with admiration did not please him that much.

"Today, you are going to start making the Polyjuice Potion. Now, I assume you have heard about it. Who can tell me what it is?" Snape asked.

A few hands went up in the air. Hermione didn't bother raising her hand this time; Snape had never let her answer any question in his class willingly.

Snape's black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Hermione's than anyone else's.

"Miss Granger?" he said, much to Hermione's surprise.

Hermione took a minute to compose herself before blurting out, "The Polyjuice Potion, which is a complex and time-consuming concoction, enables the consumer to assume the physical appearance of another person, as long as they have first procured part of that individual's body to add to the brew; this may be anything - toenail clippings, dandruff or worse - but it is most usual to use hair."

Snape gave a nod and continued his question, "And its effects are?"

Hermione didn't waste a second this time and answered, "The effect of the potion is only temporary, and depending on how well it has been brewed, may last anything from between ten minutes and twelve hours. You can change age, sex and race by taking the Polyjuice Potion, but not species."

"Precisely. An answer copied almost word for word from **'Moste Potente Potions'**. None the less, ten points for Gryffindor. Now open your books; turn to page 394 and start with it. Do proceed with caution; it is a potion that many adult witches and wizards fear to attempt. " Snape said to the class.

Hermione was surprised at Snape's less hostile behavior this year. She was confident about the potion though, she had successfully brewed it in her second year itself. As the whole class had gotten to their feet wanting to impress the professor on their first day; Hermione too opened her book and started with the potion.

Snape spent the entire class, wandering among the students, making corrections. When he reached their table, he couldn't find anything wrong with Hermione's cauldron; filling her with pride when he moved over to Colin's potion without any comment on hers.

Colin however was not so comfortable with Snape being in such close proximity with him. He was supposed to put the _knotgrass_ one by one into the potion next; he had already cut them in proper square shapes they were supposed to be cut. But, with Snape breathing down his neck, in his excitement he had accidently put the whole bunch of _knotgrass_ into Hermione's cauldron instead.

"Foolish Boy!" Snape muttered as he quickly pushed Hermione out of the way and emptied her cauldron with his wand.

"Sorry sir! Sorry Hermione!" Colin looked extremely apologetic.

"You could've created an explosion here. Potion brewing does not go well with excitement, Mr. Creevy." Snape glared at him.

"I'm afraid, you'll have to start from the beginning again, Miss Granger." Snape said to Hermione.

Since Snape had been in a good mood today, Hermione said, "No problem, professor."

When Snape was gone, Colin offered Hermione his help, but she thought she was better off without it. Ginny was giving her a I-told-you-so look.

When the two hours of the Potions class were over, all the students except Hermione, had finished their brewing. They were told to keep their potions to stew in the adjacent room.

When all the students had submitted their potions, Snape called the class to an end.

Hermione however, wanted to stay back and finish her potion brewing, so she went to the professor's desk to ask Snape's permission.

Snape decided to come over to the table she was working on, took a quick look over her cauldron and said, "It will require another hour of work. You may stay here and finish your work if you like, if you don't mind missing an hour of your evening free time. When you are finished, inform me. I'll be in my office." Without a second glance at her, he strode away.

Ginny was packing her bags, eager to get out of the Dungeons, she asked, "Hermione, you really want to finish up, _huh_?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right. You go on and enjoy. I'll meet you in the common room later." Hermione said.

Ginny had been with her ever since the morning and Hermione wanted to give her a chance to be with her other friends and enjoy her last year like she wanted to.

Ignoring Colin's apologies as he too finally left from the classroom, Hermione continued to work on her potion in silence.

When her work was completed, in about fifty minutes, she put her potion carefully into a flask. She took the flask and hurried off to Snape's office which was next to the potions classroom itself.

When she knocked on the door, Snape called, "Come in."

She found him sitting in his desk, reading Daily Prophet, a cup of strong smelling tea in his hand. A small stack of unopened letters lay forgotten at the side of the table while almost all of it was covered with notes and parchments.

Severus Snape looked up from his newspaper. Hermione Granger was standing before him with a flask of half-completed potion in her hands. He glanced at his clock, she was ten minutes earlier than he had expected. _She must have messed up the potion in her hurry_ , he thought irritably.

He put his newspaper and cup down and took out his right hand, "Hand me the flask, Miss Granger." She did that without any question.

Snape examined her potion, it was remarkably perfect. The color and the bubbling was exactly of textbook quality. It was by far, the best Polyjuice Potion he had ever seen a student make before. He was sure that every other specimen he had received today was flawed to a degree and will not deliver the required effect to the potion after stewing. But this solution was perfect.

 _Perhaps he had underestimated her abilities_. She certainly had the makings of a potioneer; which was a rare thing in its own. He glanced at her through the glass flask. Her messy brown hair was hastily tied up in a bun; her shirt was half-dangling out of her skirt. Her school uniform was now a bit short for her; he hardly blamed her for overlooking to buy new set of uniform in the aftermath of the war. The sweat, a clear evidence of her hard work, had made her shirt semi-transparent; revealing the size of her full breasts. Also, her skirt was short enough to reveal her long toned legs. _Stop ogling your student_. ~Snape chided himself. She looked tired and was expectantly looking at him with her brown eyes waiting for his remarks. _Even in this state, she looked a stunning young woman._

 _Wait, did I just call her stunning? ~_ Snape thought.

Putting the flask carefully on his desk, he turned to her.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger!" he told her. He did not want his eyes to go back to her tempting breasts again. _What is wrong with me?_ ~Snape thought angrily.

Hermione was anxious now; Snape would never have told her to sit without any reason. _Why had he taken so long examining her flask? What is wrong? Did I do any mistake with the potion? She had made the exact potion in her second year; but had her skills failed her this time?_

Putting her misery to end, Snape said, "You have done a remarkable job with this potion, Miss Granger. I see that you have followed the recipe from **'Moste Potente Potions'."**

Oh, so this was the problem then. Hermione had remembered the procedure from the book she had referred in second year and followed it instead of their coursebook. She was amazed that Snape could tell the difference.

"Yes, sir. I remembered the procedure."

"I am surprised you are reading that book. I never took you to be so interested in Potions before. Where did you get that book's reference?" Snape asked, looking into her eyes.

"From you, sir. You mentioned it once in class back in our second year." Hermione answered truthfully; it was difficult to lie looking into those black eyes.

"So, you are saying you referred it in second year. That book belongs to the restricted section of the library. I hope you didn't proceed to attempt any potion from the book in your second year." Snape said.

Hermione tore away from his gaze and stared at her hands. _That was exactly what she had done,_ but she could not admit that to her professor. She kept her eyes on her hands as she said, "No, sir."

Snape had a doubt that Hermione was hiding something. But that did not hide the fact that she was very good at potion making. So he offered, "You have a remarkable talent at Potions, Miss Granger. I have never seen a more promising student before. That's why I am offering you a proposition; if you want you can work on a Potions project with me."

Hermione looked up in surprise. _What had happened to the professor Snape who barely used to even look at her? He was now praising her and even offering her a project?_

Her surprise was so evident in her eyes that Snape had to ask, "Any problem, Miss Granger?"

Her reply was quick, "I would be honored to do a project under your guidance, sir. But, I don't understand. I always thought that you…er, _hated_ me?"

Snape considered her question for a minute, before answering, "Hate is a strong word, Miss Granger. I don't think I've ever even disliked you."

Seeing the disbelief in her eyes, he added, "I don't think my role as a Death Eater spy would allow praising a Muggle-born witch such as yourself, however talented you could be. Given that the whole wizarding world knows you as 'the brightest witch of your age', you would hardly need my approval too. I really hope you live up to your title in our project too, Miss Granger."

 _Of course. That is why he had always ignored her._ How could she not think about this? Aloud she said, "I'll try my best, sir."

"Take your time. Pick your topic; and inform me when you have decided. I'll keep this flask." Snape told her, pointing at her flask.

Nodding, Hermione got up and exited Snape's office.

Watching Hermione's retreating back, Snape marveled at her curvy figure. _Damn, now I am lusting after a student. **Too young, too young**_ **,** he chanted to himself.

This wasn't the first time Hermione Granger had been in his presence, what was the reason she was having this effect on him now? he thought. _Well, you had never really noticed her before, also she wasn't grown up to have the well-endowed body she has right now_ ~a small voice said inside his head.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thank you to everyone who liked and appreciated the story. I am really grateful. I hope you keep telling me about your thoughts in reviews.


	3. Letters and an Invitation

Hermione spent the next week thinking about the potion she would choose for her project with Professor Snape. She had spent hours browsing through the books on Potions yet she couldn't figure out what project she would intend to take.

Ginny had nudged her too often in the Potions class, "Hermione, I think Snape's looking at you." But, every time she had turned, his eyes were a mask of indifference, never looking towards her.

She had told Ginny about the project then and her suspicions that he was probably just curious about it. But Ginny had altogether different take on the matter.

"Ain't you lucky then, 'Mione. Every other girl in the seventh year has hots for him. And he had eyes only for you."

"Shut up, Ginny! Its not like that. And I've never seen him _that_ way." Hermione said, although blushing red at Ginny's comment.

"I feel bad for you then. I personally think he's hot. Too bad I'm already dating Harry. But you _are_ single, ain't you?" Ginny said half-jokingly.

"How can you say that? He's our _professor_." Hermione chided.

"Oh please, I've said nothing compared to the girls who talk about him in the girls' washrooms. _Have you seen how handsome he looks? Oh, I've liked a brooding face. What would I give to get into his pants? W…"_

"Stop, Ginny. I got it. But isn't he too _old_?"

"Not that old. He must be in his thirties, and you're what?"

"Nineteen. I'll turn twenty this year."

"Doesn't make that much of a difference. I mean, if you _are_ interested?" Ginny teased.

"No thanks. I'm good." Hermione said, ending the topic.

It was in DADA's class on Monday, that Hermione had decided what she wanted to do.

So, after the Potions class got over, Hermione waited for the class to disperse before going over to Professor Snape.

"Sir, I've decided to make the Wolfsbane Potion for the project." She told him.

The inspiration came from Professor Lupin, who had been the best DADA teacher in Hermione's view, who also happened to be a werewolf. She had seen and listened from him firsthand how much pain and suffering he had to go through every month.

Professor Snape looked at her for a moment and asked, "Any specific reason for choosing this, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir. I know that many people were infected with werewolf bites during the war; many of them were little children. They would have been in enough pain already, I want to make sure that they have something to ease their pain." She answered, hoping the professor would see her point.

Severus Snape considered Hermione again. This girl had a big heart. He could see how her eyes hardened when she talked about war. Her decision only increased his respect for her. _Doesn't make her any less appealing_. ~the voice in his head teased.

He looked into her passionate brown eyes and said, "Very well. I must warn you, Miss Granger. The Wolfsbane Potion is extremely difficult and time-consuming to make. Only very efficient potioneers try this potion."

"I'm sure professor, that under your guidance I'll be able to achieve the feat." she answered sincerely.

Hermione could see the professor's lips form a thin line. _Was that a smile?_ _He isn't bad-looking either_ ; the Slytherin girls weren't swooning over him for nothing. There was a dark appeal about him; but his expressionless face had always given Hermione creeps. Seeing him smile, for the first time; she realized there was still hope left for him. But the smile was gone too soon; and the mask of indifference reappeared.

"Fine, research the potion well. And meet me tomorrow evening after dinner." Snape said checking his calendar.

Hermione was surprised to see that Snape used a muggle calendar; even his clock wasn't magical. His calender was marked red for tonight. She wondered what the red mark was for.

"Okay sir. Thank you." Hermione said before leaving the dungeons.

That night, Hermione took out the Marauders' Map Harry had given her, and looked for Snape's whereabouts. But, he wasn't on the map. _That meant he wasn't at Hogwarts at all._

The next evening, Hermione reached the Potion master's office at 9. She knocked on the door and Snape's clear voice answered, "Come in."

"Good evening, professor."

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

He got up from his overcrowded table and sat at the armchair by the fireplace; Hermione could see that he had some trouble walking. He motioned her to sit in the opposite chair.

As Severus Snape looked at Hermione's face in the light of the fire, his pain seemed to fade away. She was wearing a denim jeans and a yellow sweater tonight, but even in these simple clothes her radiance seemed to bring a soothing sensation to his mind.

"So, what do you think is the most difficult thing about this potion, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Snape watched as Hermione thought carefully before answering, "Well, the ingredients are expensive but they are commonly found. The Aconite is extremely poisonous so it has to be handled very carefully. The most difficult part I think is, the brewing conditions."

"Ah yes. Well stated, Miss Granger. It has to be brewed in the light of the full moon and the new moon alternately, for every lunar cycle of the year." Snape said.

"And where do you think I'll get the moonlight then, Professor? At the rooftop?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, there might be an easier way to that problem. Follow me, Miss Granger." Snape said before getting up and walking towards the back door of his office.

Hermione followed Snape as he limped inside the door which revealed an elegant chamber. The chamber was lit only with candles, it looked much like a common room. There was another door towards her left, but Snape had gone over to the window in the farthest corner of the room. Hermione realized that this must be Snape's personal living area.

"Right this way, Miss Granger." Snape pointed to the window.

After Hermione was standing next to him, he muttered, " _Trajectus."_ and the floor began to move upwards. Hermione, surprised by the sudden movement, stumbled right into the professor.

She felt his strong hands hold her before she could fall. A strange warmth had spread through her; she felt safe. She didn't look up because she was sure that her cheeks were blushing right now. _Damn Ginny, and her silly talks._

Meanwhile Severus Snape was having a hard time holding the girl. She didn't look up till they were brought to his private balcony. He let go of her when the disguised elevator had stopped and he realized that he was still holding her.

Snape exited the elevator and walked out on the balcony. Hermione followed, her eyes wide with surprise.

The balcony faced the Black Lake and Hermione approximated that they were in the back wall of the castle; there were no windows at this side. The sky was visible in its whole glory, it was the perfect place. She looked around the beautiful decorated semi-garden. This place was beautiful.

Snape studied her astonished eyes. Her face was so expressive, specially her brown eyes. He had grown fond of them.

"It's a private garden, of sort. Being the Head of the Slytherin House has its privileges. Old Slytherin had a few more tricks in the castle." Snape explained.

Hermione understood that he was referring to the Chamber of Secrets.

"This is the perfect place, professor." was all she could say.

Snape stood at the stone railing, looking at the Lake's shimmering water. His features seemed relaxed. _This was his private place_ , Hermione thought. It was generous of him to let her use it for the project. There was so much more to this man than anybody knows.

After a while, Snape came back to the elevator, Hermione at his side and they made their way back to his office.

Snape settled in his armchair, and said, "Since today is not a full-moon, I'm afraid we cannot start today. Check the lunar charts and come by my office on the next full moon. You can order the ingredients by then."

"Okay, sir." Hermione replied. She had also noticed that Snape was in pain, although he was trying his best to hide it.

"Sir, since I am here, can I help you with anything else?" Hermione offered.

Snape was surprised by this question. But after a few minutes of pondering, he replied, "Actually, there is something you could help me with."

"If you'll look closely at my table, there is a stack of unopened letters towards the end. I want you to open them, and reply to them." Snape said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this strange request. Nonetheless, she went over to his desk and retrieved a big pile of letters.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the most important thing. You have to _refuse_ every offer or invitation you find in the letters and you have to do that kindly. The Headmistress has _forbidden_ me to write rude replies." Snape added, making a face.

Wow, the day was still full of surprises, Hermione thought.

She made a neat stack of the letters on the floor and began her work. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Snape was relaxing by the fire. He made no comments on her sitting on the floor.

The first letter read,

 _Dearest Severus,_

 _I know that we haven't seen each other since our school days, but I was instantly worried about your well-being when I read about you in the Daily Prophet after the war. The bravery you have displayed comes as no surprise to me. I wanted to congratulate you in person. How about a dinner? Reply me back with the date you are comfortable with. I'll be awaiting your owl._

 _With love,_

 _Emily_

Hermione read through the letter again. It seemed to her that this woman Emily had tried to ask Professor Snape out on a dinner date.

"Um excuse me sir. But I don't think you should turn down this woman's fine invitation for dinner." Hermione said hopefully. Even he deserved a companion and this woman sounded nice enough.

Snape looked into her innocent eyes. Of course, she didn't understand.

"A _woman_ , you say? I don't remember any women from my acquaintances since the last seventeen years. It would be wise to refuse those without even opening them. Women have all suddenly developed certain fantasies about me that don't need being encouraged." he said in a flat voice.

"Sorry sir, but I don't understand." Hermione insisted.

"You _will_ , once you open the rest of them." Snape replied before going back to gazing into the fire.

Shaking her head, Hermione wrote a short reply refusing Emily.

And sure, Hermione understood the reason behind Snape's discomfort soon enough. There were all sorts of letters from his admirers hoping to get a meeting with him. Some of them had claimed that they had fallen in love with his photograph. Some had went on to describe his features, praising him to an unbelievable extent.

If Hermione had read those letters two years back, she would've exploded with laughter. But now, she looked at him with interest each time a letter mentioned his smooth hair or his well-built body or his brooding looks.

She had come to the conclusion that they weren't entirely wrong in their deductions. But underneath all that, was a very big heart, capable of much more love than any of these women imagined. Maybe he just needs more time.

The last letter was intriguing. First, it wasn't from a woman. And second, it was an invitation for a party, **a Masquerade Ball**!

Hermione gave a squeal of delight before she could help it. She had always wanted to attend a Masquerade Ball ever since she was a child. She had thought they only ever existed in fairy-tales.

Snape had come out of his reverie, hearing Hermione's excited cry. _What was this about?_

"Miss Granger, care to share what has you so intrigued?"

"Sir! This letter is not from a woman, its an invitation. To a Masquerade Ball!"

"Well, I don't think I should attend. You can write an apology on my behalf."

"But _why sir_? **It's a Masquerade Ball** , no one will be able to even recognize you there."

"Let me see the invitation." Snape said, not wanting to let her down.

The invitation was from one of his school friends, Adrian Nott. He was throwing a party on his birthday, November the third. Soon, he found the loophole though.

"Ah, miss Granger. It's a couple party, I'll need a partner. I cannot go." Snape told her.

"I can be your partner…if you'd like." Hermione had blurted out before she could stop herself.

"It will be a nice change for you. I _really_ think you should go." Hermione added.

"Really? _You_ will go to this party? _With me_?" Snape was still shocked.

"If you don't have any problem. Nobody is going to recognize me anyway. And, I've always wanted to attend a Masquerade Ball." She said dreamily.

"Well, its settled then. Send an affirmation to Mr. Nott." Snape said handing the letter back.

He was very happy that she had agreed to come with him to this party, as his partner. He just hoped that he would remain in control of his growing feelings towards her; otherwise he was in loads of trouble.

After saying good night, Hermione walked the empty corridors to the Gryffindor Tower. _What was she thinking offering to go to a party with Professor Snape?_ She was sure that he had agreed just to humor her. She hoped Ginny was awake, _she had to talk to someone._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Preparing the Potion

When Hermione had told Ginny about her Potions project and the supposed dance date with Professor Snape, her reaction was not at all what she had expected.

Instead of finding it a disaster, she had exclaimed happily, " _Wow_ , it sounds wonderful. Kind of like a fairy tale, Hermione! Looks like you've found your prince."

Hermione remembered the name Snape had written in his school Potions book which Harry had found, **'Half-Blood Prince'**.

"And now you are smiling! Tell me honestly, do you like him?" Ginny inquired.

" _Honestly_ …well, I don't know. I know that he's a brave man, and I also find him attractive. But I don't think I see him as a _potential boyfriend_ , if _that's what_ you want to know." Hermione replied honestly.

"Hmm…may be not yet. But I have a feeling that you both would make a great couple." Ginny wondered aloud.

That made Hermione's cheek blush pink, but she said, "The important thing is, I don't want to disappoint him at the ball."

"Of course, you don't." Ginny teased. "When is the Ball?"

"November 3rd."

"Then, I think we have enough time to turn you into a proper princess. Good thing I have a Head Girls' room all to myself." Ginny said happily.

Hermione did not have any more private lessons in September as the full moon had already gone. She had ordered the ingredients, and was reading every book she could find in the library regarding the _Wolfsbane Potion_ and _Lycanthropy._

October soon arrived, and so did the first private potion lesson with Snape.

"Good evening, Miss Granger." Snape had greeted her.

"Good evening, professor."

"I have informed the Headmistress about our project and she has wished you good luck with its results."

"Thank you, professor."

"You should thank the _Headmistress_ , Miss Granger. In my opinion, only your potion skills and patience can get you the desired results."

 _Of course_ , Hermione thought, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"Now that, you have everything you need, we should set up the cauldron. Its going to be a _long_ night." Snape had said, mostly to himself; when he noticed Hermione leave her robe in the chair, wearing only her school uniform.

They set up the cauldron in Snape's private garden, where it received the perfect light of the full moon.

Snape had given her the extra instructions regarding the first part of the potions, and monitored from afar while she executed the procedure.

While they were waiting for the potion to soak in the moonlight, they both stood in silence watching the Black Lake and enjoying the splendid view from the railings.

" _I can see why you like coming here._ This place seems to take you away from the world for a while; away from your past, and away from the present." Hermione had speculated out loud.

Severus Snape had given her a curious glance and said quietly, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

They had just stood together silently after that, both very comfortable just with the other's presence. It was a new experience for both of them.

Hermione; because the last term that she had been his student she had despised him for his attitude to her and her friends. But now that she knew all about his reasons and recently learnt a bit about his real character, she admired him.

Snape; because after Lily Evans, he had never been very close to anyone before. Even though he had started to find Hermione attractive recently, he had done a good job of subduing those feelings to the very back of his mind. But, standing alone with her in the moonlit garden so comfortably was a novelty for him.

When it was time to leave, Snape had put the cauldron in a _statis_ state, for the new moon night. Hermione had packed her bags and retrieved her robe when he said, "Good job with the project today, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, professor. I _just_ followed your instructions."

"Even in the class today, only _your_ Polyjuice Potion received the satisfactory result. I don't think I am responsible for _that also_ , Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed slightly. He hadn't said that aloud in the Potions class while marking their grades. "Thank you, professor."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, professor."

Ginny had been up, waiting for Hermione in the Head Girls' room. Hermione used to spend more time in Ginny's room than she did in her own dormitory. When she arrived she demanded the whole account for that night.

When Hermione had finished, Ginny sighed. " _What_? _You just stood there_? _Silently_? It was a _perfect_ opportunity, Hermione. You could've asked him any question, even a _private_ one."

"Why are you so disappointed? I wasn't on any romantic date, _you know?"_ Hermione said.

"That reminds me. We have a Hogsmeade visit this Sunday. We could shop for your dress and make-up." Ginny said, sounding excited now.

That Sunday, Hermione and Ginny went through the robe shop in Hogsmeade, but nothing seemed good enough for them. Hermione had an idea. "Ginny, why don't we try a muggle shop. I know a place in London."

"Yeah, there are better chances of finding a dress in London than here." Ginny agreed.

They both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and started exploring muggle dress shops. After a few more hours and a dozen shops, Ginny found the perfect dress for Hermione.

"Isn't the neck too _low_?" Hermione had complained when she tried it on. But after glancing in the mirror, even she couldn't disagree with Ginny. The mermaid styled gown fitted her perfectly, revealing every curve of her body; even the fabric seemed soft on her skin.

"Oh, _come on._ Nobody's going to recognize you there. It's a Masquerade Ball." Ginny argued. Hermione couldn't offer any more complains.

After the dress was bought, they proceeded to buy the make-up and shoes. Those didn't take too long; but they now had their hands full with bags. Getting back to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione took out her small beaded bag and put those bags inside it.

"Nice trick, Hermione." Ginny had said.

" _Charm_ , actually." Hermione corrected, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

They apparated back to Hogsmeade in time to purchase their other magical supplies for the school. It was a long but productive day.

November arrived and it was time for the next lesson with Professor Snape.

They proceeded just like the previous night, the only problem was that Hermione had less visibility up in the garden.

"Sorry, Miss Granger. But we cannot use any other light source." Snape had said, when they stepped out in the garden.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with the ingredients. I know we can manage to do everything correctly today." Snape had added, looking at her worried expressions.

Professor Snape had participated more actively, as he handed her the ingredients to be put in the potion; clearly he had more experience working in dim light conditions.

Severus Snape was having some trouble that night. Not with the potion _of course_ , but with being in such close proximity with her. He had noticed how she held her breath every time his hands touched her skin, and her straightened back when he had demonstrated to her the procedure for stirring the potion standing behind her back. She had smelled amazing, reminding him of strawberry and honey. It was taking a lot more to control his own impulses, watching her being so responsive to his body.

Hermione didn't know if she was thankful for the new moon or not. It was the new moon that had led to the otherwise needless involvement of professor Snape, if she could only see the book and the ingredients properly. She was positive that professor Snape couldn't see her blushing cheeks in this light, when he had demonstrated the stirring procedure. Being this close to him, feeling his breath on her neck, in the dim lit garden was having an uneasy effect on her. She knew that it was just an academic matter and she shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable around her professor, _however nice his breath smelt_ ; but she couldn't control it. She wished she hadn't left her robe back in his office.

Both were glad when they descended down the elevator, away from the electrifying energy of the garden.

When it was time to leave, Snape started hesitantly, "Miss Granger, about tomorrow."

"Oh yes sir. About the Ball? What time do you want me to be here?" Hermione asked.

"You _really_ want to go? I thought you might be regretting your decision to say 'yes'." Snape couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Well, this might be the _last_ chance for you to refuse, Miss Granger. Do you want to go?"

"I do. But there is a condition, professor."

"A condition?"

"You can't wear _this_ tomorrow night." Hermione replied, pointing to his usual black coat.

"I _am_ aware that the invitation is for a Ball, Miss Granger. I'll see you at 7pm tomorrow then." Snape had replied, giving her a rare smile.

When Hermione had finished getting ready, she examined herself in the mirror. _Ginny has certainly outdone herself_ , Hermione thought.

"I see that you are satisfied with my work." Ginny said, looking at the smiling Hermione.

"Thank you _so_ much, Ginny." Hermione gushed.

"Now stop stop, before you have tears in your eyes. That'll ruin the eye make-up." Ginny said, examining Hermione's eyes.

"I think I _can_ take care of that." Hermione said, picking up her wand from the table. She pointed it towards her hair and face.

"Now, they'll remain exactly as they are till the end of the night." Hermione announced.

"Wow, way to use your magical talent." Ginny clapped.

"Now, how are you getting to the Dungeons without being seen? Its almost seven." Ginny asked after she had finished admiring Hermione.

Hermione thought for a minute, before saying "I _may_ have an idea."

" _Dobby_." she called clearly.

With a pop, a little creature with large, bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls appeared before them. Dobby, the house-elf was wearing a shrunken maroon jumper.

"Miss looks beautiful today." Dobby said bowing to Hermione.

"The girl Harry Potter loves – it's a pleasure to meet you." Dobby bowed to Ginny.

"Oh, now I see. That's how Harry and Ron are still alive; you were the brains behind the trio." Ginny said.

"Nice to meet you too, Dobby. You couldn't have arrived at a _better_ time." Ginny smiled at the elf.

Hermione asked the elf, "Dobby, would you mind taking me to Professor Snape's chambers?"

"It will be an honor, Miss! Dobby will be proud to help Harry Potter's friend." Dobby answered.

"Good Luck, Hermione. Don't forget to have fun." Ginny said, mouthing 'Steal-a-kiss' to her.

Hermione blushed, shaking her head exasperatedly at Ginny before taking Dobby's arm.

Severus Snape stared at the mirror in his bedroom. He remembered how Hermione had told him not so subtly that she wanted to be escorted by a by a well-dressed partner. He picked up his white dress shirt from his bed, and started to button his shirt.

A loud _crack_ behind him alerted him, and with a lightning fast speed he picked up his wand and pointed at the intruder. _Intruders._

Hermione Granger was standing in front of him in all her glory. She wore an emerald green mermaid gown, deep necked and sleeveless; the dress perfectly fitted her curves perfectly. Her sleek brown hair was meticulously tied in a knot, leaving half-curled fringes on either side of her face, which framed her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were stunning in themselves, sparkling with green eye-makeup; but right now her brown eyes were wide open in surprise, gaping at him _or rather his unbuttoned shirt_. She had her arm on an elf, whom Snape recognized to be Dobby, Harry Potter's pet.

Hermione had opened her eyes to find an almost bare-chested Severus Snape in front of her eyes, pointing his wand at her. She had clearly caught him in the middle of dressing up in his bedchambers. He wore black trousers, _thank god for that_ , but his white shirt was still unbuttoned, revealing his well-built chest. His hair was wet fresh from the shower. He looked thrilling, specially with his open shirt. _Who would've thought that thick black coat of his was hiding such a fine specimen underneath it_. _Stop that, he is your professor_ , Hermione thought.

Finally, she tore away her eyes from his chest, and said, "Sorry professor, I had told Dobby to take me to your chambers, which he must have interpreted as your bedchambers. I'll wait outside."

Hermione turned to the door, pulling Dobby with her. She opened the closed door and walked out.

Snape could hear Hermione pacing outside his room in her clunking heels, while he got dressed up. She was clearly taken by surprise finding him like that. He wanted to know if she was thinking about him. _Control yourself_ , Snape; before its too late, said his voice of reason.

Snape finally walked out the door, wearing black dress robes to find Hermione waiting for him, who glanced appreciatively at him before turning her eyes to the floor.

"Miss Granger, you should not spoil your mood by overthinking. It was an honest mistake, I don't hold you responsible for that. Now, I believe I have something that should improve your mood." Snape told her.

He handed her a black box. When she opened it, she found two masks inside. One was black, clearly for him; the other was silver, and it was the most beautiful mask she had ever seen.

She looked at Snape, her eyes now excited.

" _Try_ it on. We have to show up wearing those." Snape encouraged, as he picked up the black mask for himself.

She put on the silver mask, which fitted perfectly over her nose; it almost covered her face leaving only her eyes and mouth exposed.

"Its gorgeous." she said.

"I'm glad you approve." Snape smiled, with his mask on. His mask had only covered his eyes.

Snape picked up the invitation, which was also supposed to be a portkey, and said to her, " _Shall we_?"

Hermione nodded, and touched the card at the same time as Snape, her heart filled with anticipation as she was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **A big thank you to all those who read the story and also to those who reviewed. Please continue giving me your kind support.**

 **JohninNH, I haven't discussed Snape's survival story in detail yet. But I'll give you my description here: In the sixth year, Draco did not bring the army of Death Eaters inside Hogwarts, instead he trusted Snape like his mother had asked. This led to Snape killing Dumbledore as planned who ahd told Draco to keep this secret from the Dark Lord, but Harry had seen him do it. So, Snape and Draco ran away that night. When Voldemort wanted the Elder Wand to work properly, he killed Draco, thinking he was the one who killed Dumbledore. Snape had given Harry the ownership of Elder Wand and instructed him to surrender, showing him the memories of his conversations with Dumbledore. When Voldemort's curse made Harry unconscious in the Forbidden Forest, it was Snape who was told to check whether he was alive. He had lied, saving his life once again. Snape had joined in the fight during the final battle at Hogwarts killing off many Death Eaters. Harry had seen to it later that everyone knew about his significant role in the war.**


	5. Dancing With the Professor

Hermione looked around her; many other masked guests were arriving around them in what she supposed was Mr. Nott's parlour. Snape offered her his arm, which she took willingly and they proceeded inside the house.

The Ballroom was what Hermione had hoped it to be, magnificent in size and filled with colorful decoration. Snape steered her towards a table in the corner of the hall. Drinks appeared on the table soon enough once they occupied the table. Snape took a glass of Firewhiskey and Hermione chose a mug of Butterbeer. She looked around the hall in wonder, appreciating the fire performance happening on the stage; she did not notice Snape's eyes on her, who was only appreciating the expressions in her eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

After some time the host of the night Mr. Nott took the stage to thank everyone present and welcomed the music band, officially starting the Ball.

Hermione happily took the hand Snape offered saying, "May I have this dance?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Hermione said.

They walked to the dance floor together, where the band had started playing a slow song. Hermione noted that even with the heels, she was still shorter for her professor. Snape put his other hand on Hermione's waist pulling her closer for the dance.

Severus Snape noted Hermione inhale sharply, as he put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The material of her dress was thin enough to make him feel her skin under his hand. He smiled internally because he now had an appeasing view of her cleavage as they moved together with the music.

Hermione was enjoying the Ball thoroughly, she had always enjoyed dancing. They had a Yule Ball at Hogwarts in her fourth year, and she had made every effort to make it perfect. Everything had gone great until she had a big fight with Ron; she was happy at least he was not here today to ruin her mood. She noticed that Snape was pretty good at dancing as he leaded her to the slow music. She chose to overlook the fact that he was her professor for today, and matched his every step.

The music changed to a much faster tune, and Snape picked up his pace; with Hermione matching his moves perfectly. Both were enjoying so much that they did not notice that they were gathering attention from everyone around. When Hermione finally noticed their staring eyes at them, she thought that Snape had been recognized; his mask didn't cover much of his face after all. But she was unsure if anyone had ever seen him in dress robes before to be able to recognize him.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at the attention, she whispered, "Why are they all looking at you?"

Snape couldn't stop himself from saying, " _Believe me_ , they are all looking at _you_." His eyes still on her; like they had been for the entire night.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm, and was pleasantly surprised that her professor was even capable of saying that to her.

Observing the surprise in her eyes, Snape said, "You _don't_ believe me, Miss Granger? _You_ are the most stunning woman present here. And trust me, I don't have to be a skilled Legilimens to know that every man has been eyeing you with desire and women with jealousy, since we have approached the dance floor."

These words made Hermione look down from Snape's eyes shyly as she read the sincerity in them. She took a moment to recover and replied, "You look handsome yourself, professor."

Snape saw the earnestness in her eyes and believed that she had meant it. He felt a sudden warmth wash over him; no one had ever complimented him.

"If the stares are making you uncomfortable, just imagine that there's no one around us, concentrate only on the music; it will make you feel better." Snape whispered in her ears softly.

And Hermione did just that.

After a few songs, they made their way back to their secluded table to take some time to relax.

"You dance really well, professor." Hermione said once they were alone.

"You sound _surprised_ , Miss Granger." Snape smirked.

"Well, I hadn't seen you dance before, even at the Yule Ball." Hermione shrugged.

"And _who_ do you think gave the Slytherins their mandatory dance classes for the Yule Ball?" Snape asked.

Hermione remembered how her head of the House at the time, Professor McGonagall had given them their dance lessons. She laughed at the memory.

" _Of course_. But I _do_ remember you putting a test on poison antidotes the day before the Ball." Hermione accused.

"Well, in my opinion poison antidotes _are_ more important than dancing, can you disagree?" Snape scoffed.

"No, but the tests _could've_ waited a few more days, couldn't they?" Hermione argued.

Severus Snape smiled. Hermione was one of the few persons who matched his wits. And most of those people were already dead.

"I thought the students will be put to a better assessment under the festive environment." Snape admitted finally.

Hermione laughed; the laugh reaching her eyes. She felt a sense of achievement, getting Snape to admit his real intentions.

After a few minutes, Hermione was surprised to see the host approaching their table with a Firewhiskey cup in his hand.

"Thank you for honoring us with your presence. Do forgive me, but I don't seem to recognize you, maybe it's the fault of the five Firewhiskeys I've had." Mr. Nott said.

Hermione looked at Snape, and he answered in a sincere voice, "Happy Birthday, Adrian. Thank you for _not_ forgetting me, the party is really great."

"Severus, is that _you_?" Mr. Nott gaped in surprise. "I still didn't believe you'll come after you sent the confirmation letter. And you've found yourself a beautiful partner." He said as he took Hermione's hand and gave it a soppy kiss.

"May I have a dance with the gorgeous lady?" he asked.

Hermione was about to reply 'yes' to him, when Snape interrupted.

"There there, Adrian. I think you've had enough of drinks, besides the lady is resting for now."

" _Ain't_ you the possessive type, Severus? Well, enjoy the party." Mr. Nott said to him.

"And _you_ , my lady." said Mr. Nott turning to Hermione and made his way back to the dance floor, staggering. Snape was giving a deathly stare at his back.

When he was gone, Hermione asked Snape, "Why did you refuse Mr. Nott? Its his birthday and this is his party."

Snape turned to her, his eyes cold, "You don't understand. Adrian has… lets just say a _weakness_ for beautiful women. And not to mention he was very drunk."

Hermione let his words sink in, Snape had been protective of her. She felt a surge of gratitude towards him.

" _That_ reminds me. I think we should leave now before the guests here are fully drunk and go completely out of their heads." Snape suggested, eyeing the people around warily.

Hermione let out a whimper of protest but said out loud, "Yes, professor."

Snape did not miss the disappointment in her voice.

"I hadn't expected this party to go out of hand so quickly. I am really sorry that you are disappointed." Snape told her.

Hermione nodded, accepting his apology and followed him to the parlour. She suddenly remembered something.

"I think we can still make something out of the night. Its just 9pm." Hermione said.

"Do have an _idea_ , Miss Granger?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but I require your permission and the plan will work only if you _aren't_ tired of dancing yet." Hermione challenged.

"And you're _not_ giving me any details until I say 'yes'?"

"Exactly."

Snape seemed to think about this. His logic told him not to follow through with it, but his guilt of taking Hermione away from the Ball finally won.

"Okay, Miss Granger. You have my permission."

"Splendid. Thank you, professor."

The happiness in her voice confirmed Snape that he had made the right decision.

Hermione led him out of the house, and took hold of his arm apparating them to a dark empty street.

"Where are we?" Snape asked, taking out his wand from the pocket.

"A muggle street. Don't worry, we _aren't_ going to be attacked." Hermione answered. She was taking out her own wand from her small bag.

She took off her mask, keeping it in her bag and extended her hand, asking for his. Snape complied.

"We are a little overdressed for this." Hermione said, and waved her wand towards her dress and the part of the gown below her knees disappeared. Then she proceeded to undo her hair, which fell in soft waves around her shouldres. Satisfied with herself, she turned to Snape.

"You should lose the robe, professor."

Snape gave her a suspicious glance but handed her the robe silently.

"I promise, You'll enjoy." Hermione beamed at him, and lead him towards the door on her left.

Snape entered after her, curious to see where they were. After a small walk in a dark room, they entered into a large dance floor. The music was too loud, and the people ( _muggles he guessed_ ) were dancing as if they had lost their mind. His face was contorted with disgust, _this seemed even worse than the party they had left_.

Hermione was shouting in his ears excitedly, "It's a muggle dance club. I have some muggle friends I meet during the holidays. A friend of mine works here, that's why I know of the back entrance."

Hermione had obviously missed his expressions in the party lights because she was now holding his arm and pulling him into the mad crowd.

Hermione had begun dancing to the groovy beats, when she noticed that Snape hadn't moved yet. Obviously he had never been to a place like this before.

"Nobody here is going to see you. Just listen to the music and dance." She shouted.

"You call this dancing?" She heard him shout over the music.

Uh oh, he doesn't like this, Hermione thought. She took his hand again and guided him to the bar.

"Hello there, Ted." She greeted the bartender.

"Hello, Hermione. You look _great_! Where have you been? We haven't seen you in over a year. Even your house has been empty." Ted asked, giving her a hug from over the table.

"I'm sorry, we had to move for a while. This is…er, a friend of mine." Hermione said hesitantly, looking at Snape.

"Hmm…friend? Or a boyfriend? Never knew you liked _older_ men, though?" Ted teased, giving her a wink.

"Will be okay if I go back to the floor? Or we can go back now if you want." Hermione asked Snape.

Though Snape was having a horrible time, just for the sake of Hermione's happiness, he said, "You should go enjoy yourself, I'll just wait here."

 _Who would've thought she had such taste, she is constantly a surprise to me_. Snape thought to himself.

"Thank you so much. Ted here is my friend. He can give you drinks if you want." She said, pointing him to Ted.

Before she went she whispered to Ted, "He doesn't seem to be liking this place. Would you look after him for me?"

"Of course, Hermione." Ted replied.

Hermione made her way towards the dance floor and lost herself in the upbeat song currently playing.

Severus Snape had been staring at Hermione dancing oblivious of his eyes, and boy, she was a sight! The way she moved her hips and curved her body with the music, her eyes closed and her lips curved in a content smile while she let herself immerse in the dancing .

"She _is_ a sight, isn't she? You are a _very_ lucky man." Ted commented.

Snape looked at the boy. He looked young, probably the same age as Hermione. Snape had a sudden desire to hex him; Ted was looking at Hermione.

"Don't get _angry,_ man. I don't swing that way, I already have a _boyfriend_." Ted said, noticing Snape's murderous glare.

"You should be more worried about Charles over there. I see that he has found Hermione. He's been trying to ask her out for ages, but she always refuses." Ted said, pointing towards the dance floor.

Snape turned to see that a young man same age as Ted, had approached Hermione saying something in her ear. He watched her smile at him and they both started dancing together.

"Care for a drink?" Ted offered.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." Snape replied still eyeing Hermione and Charles.

"Here. The strongest vodka we have." Ted said, pouring a colorless liquid in a glass.

As soon as he had finished, Snape took it and gulped the entire glass down in a single go. Ted blinked at him in surprise.

Hermione was pleased to find Charles, another one of her muggle friends on the dance floor. She always liked her muggle friends, they knew her since they were in kindergarten together and also there were unaware of the wizarding world and the problems that came with it.

Hermione had put her arms around Charles casually, his hands on her waist, as they both danced together. And then, she saw a strong hand grab Charles' shoulder. She was surprised to see her professor behind him, apparently drunk.

She looked back to the bar where Ted was giving her a thumbs up. Her suspicion confirmed, she was now filled with panic. _What was her drunk professor going to do now?_

Snape looked the boy in the eye and said coldly, "Do you mind if I dance with Hermione?"

Suppressing her shock at his words, Hermione convinced Charles that it was okay and that she knew him. She realized that the professor wasn't as drunk as he looked.

Once Charles had gone, Snape put his hand on Hermione's waist taking her hand with the other and pulled her closer to him, and her hands were on his shoulders. They moved with the music, Hermione's heart fluttering as she realized how close she was with Severus Snape

Snape's hand wandered up her back, she could feel the warmth of his hand through the soft fabric on her skin. They were very close now, there faces almost touching. Although Hermione was enjoying this sudden intimacy, the smell of this breath reminded her that he was drunk.

She took his hand and supported him as they found their way towards the back exit from where they had arrived. His hand still on her back, they somehow managed to get to the street.

After checking that they were now alone, Hermione asked Snape, "Professor, do you have the portkey?"

Snape looked at her, only to say, "You are beautiful."

She blushed at the compliment; she proceeded to take out a bottle of water from her bag and poured the cold water over his face.

Snape seemed to regain his senses a bit, as he looked around confused.

Hermione asked him urgently, "Professor, _do you_ have the portkey?"

"Port…key? Ah yes, the portkey." Snape searched in his pockets and found a coin.

"Are you sure this is the portkey?" Hermione asked.

When Snape had nodded, they both touched the portkey and were transported to Snape's office.

Hermione caught Snape when he was about to fall from the portkey's impact. She guided him to his room, asking him if he needed anything.

Snape mentioned some hangover potion, which she found in his very organized potion cupboard. She also noticed that there were bottles of pain relief and dreamless sleep potions.

Snape immediately felt better after drinking up the Potions, and as the events of the nightclub came back to him, he felt ashamed of losing his control.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the… club, Miss Granger. I should _not_ have lost my control." He said.

"There is no need for you to apologize, professor. It is okay to enjoy yourself once in a while. I _really_ had a wonderful time tonight. At both places." Hermione blushed.

"Have Dobby take you back to the Gryffindor Tower, I wouldn't want you roaming around the castle wearing _that_." Snape said.

Hermione felt relieved that after recovering to his normal state, Snape did not lose his temper like she had thought. She was sure this was a big step towards knowing him better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for sticking with the story. I hope I did this chapter justice. Waiting for your Reviews.**

 **purplehegdehog13, thank you for telling me that Ginny makes you giggle. I can somehow relate to Ginny's character myself.**


	6. Talking of the Past

"You _what_?" Ginny said, gawking at Hermione.

"Yeah… I took him to a dance club. Will you close your mouth now?" Hermione said, realizing how foolish she had been.

Hermione and Ginny were in the Head Girl's Dorm, where Ginny had demanded the full account of Hermione's adventures that night. She had been very intrigued with Hermione's change of appearance after she had gotten back.

"Of _all_ the places you could be, you thought of that?" Ginny said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I just wanted to dance more. And the nightclub was the first thing that came to my mind." Hermione tried to explain, more to herself.

"Okay, getting over the fact that you took Snape to a nightclub; what happened _then_?" Ginny prodded.

"Obviously, he didn't seem to like it there. But he chose to sit at the bar even when I gave him the option to leave, while I danced and I also met some of my muggle friends." Hermione said, leaving out the Snape getting drunk part.

" _Of course_ , he didn't. Well, trust you to spoil the whole fairytale I dreamt up!" Ginny said, resigned.

"Hey, I _did_ have a good time today. After a long time." Hermione said.

Ginny stayed silent for a while, and Hermione changed into her nightclothes.

"He _did_ let you enjoy yourself, while he suffered silently among all those loud and drunk muggles. _That_ certainly means something." Ginny wondered aloud.

"What are you _getting_ at, Ginny Weasley?"

"I think he likes you. Why _else_ would he do that?"

"I think you've gone off your rocker! _Besides_ , he is my professor."

"I don't see him doing anything _remotely_ like that for a student. And don't start with that professor thing again; I know you find him _attractive_."

Hermione blushed at that, but decided to ignore Ginny and retired for the night.

During their next full moon class, Hermione felt that Snape was more relaxed and conversational than he had ever been with her.

After setting up the cauldron, he had gone off to the railing and observed Hermione carry out the procedure. Hermione felt that she should thank him for the Ball.

"Thank you, Professor. For taking me to the Ball with you. I had a wonderful time."

"I have to say, Miss Granger. I did _not_ take you for a club girl."

"I'm sorry, professor. I now realize that it was insensitive on my part to afflict that experience upon you." Hermione said, hanging her head.

"I _did_ have an interesting new experience myself. And there is nothing wrong in doing what you enjoy." Snape said.

"I didn't _really_ enjoy at the club, even though I intended to. I thought that the loud music and noise around me would make me forget about everything, like it used to before. But that was before the war, I guess I'm not the same person I was." Hermione felt surprised at her own words, she hadn't even told Ginny about this.

Snape was quiet for a moment, and then said softly, "You are too young to have experienced such harsh brutalities, but you were brave enough to battle them, and that makes me sure that you are strong enough to get over them too."

"Did you get over your past?"

Snape thought about Hermione's question. He knew the answer now; but it had been a long and difficult journey to get there.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have asked you a personal question." Hermione said, assuming Snape's silence as his discomfort.

"Its all right, Miss Granger. I can answer that question. The honest answer is that your past never really leaves you. You just have to find a way to live with it." He said; his face blank.

"You have a long and fulfilling life ahead of you, you have loyal friends, share your emotions with them; let your present be so worthy, that you don't have to live in the past anymore."

Hermione thought about Snape's advice. She had tried to share her thoughts with her friends, especially Ginny but they never wanted to talk about the war, not wanting to dig up bad memories; only none of them knew how it felt to be tortured by a Death Eater.

"Thank you, professor. That was a very sound advice."

"Why do I get the feeling that you _won't_ act on it, though?"

"It's a bit hard to explain."

"I'm sure that I can follow."

"Well, my two best friends who had been with me through the entire journey are currently enjoying the vacation around the world. And Ginny is too scared of those memories that I can't bring them up to them. Not to mention that I obliviated my parents before the war and they have no idea that they even have a daughter."

"That sounds… complicated."

"Well, how do _you_ deal with it?"

"I have my ways, Miss Granger. But you can't follow them, so no need discussing it."

" _That is_ what you have marked in your calendar; that you go _out_ of Hogwarts to do?"

"I am not telling you what it is, Miss Granger. It comes under the 'personal' category of questions. And you are forbidden to ask further questions about it."

Something crossed Hermione's mind and she blushed red, her mouth forming an 'o'.

"Sorry professor, it was indecent of me to be invading your privacy."

Snape realized what Hermione had meant, and couldn't help justifying it, "It's _not_ what you're thinking. It is Order's business."

 _What have I done? I just gave away a secret to a schoolgirl. Where is my self-control gone?_ Snape thought bitterly, realizing his mistake.

Hermione was embarrassed as well as surprised. Embarrassed because of what she had implied and surprised at Snape's admittance.

"The Order? The Order of the Phoenix? Is it still operating?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't anyone tell me about it? Do Harry and Ron know?"

"No, we decided to keep it among the grown-ups for now."

"You have no right. We deserved to know."

" _Really_ , Miss Granger? Moments ago, you have admitted what effects the war has had on you. Its better you stay away and let the experts handle it for now."

"And what are the _experts_ like yourselves are doing, even after the war is over."

"You don't need to know that."

"That will only make me want to know about it. I'll go to other Order members, and when they ask how I got to know about their operations; have a good time explaining that to them."

"You are showing Slytherin traits, Miss Granger." A hint of irritation showed in his voice.

"Well then tell me about it and I'll not breathe another word of it to anyone else."

"Fine. We are looking for clues to find the escaped Death Eaters that have managed to get away after the war, to put them where they belong; Azkaban."

"Can I join you?"

"No. I've given you all this information, which is the only thing you deserved. You will stay here in Hogwarts' safety and complete your studies. After that, you may do as you please."

The finality in Snape's voice told Hermione that there was no good arguing with him on this anymore. Her fury at his rejection was something she hadn't expected. But something else fell into place.

"Is _that_ how you get over your past? By risking your life each day trying to prove you are braver, than the girl who refused you believed you to be?"

The old angry Snape that had tormented her through six years of school was back. The glint in his black eyes showed how angry he was. But Hermione was in her own rage now and she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

" _Enough_. I think today's procedure is complete." He said curtly, looking at his watch.

When Hermione had left, Severus Snape spent the night pondering over her question. Nobody had ever said that to him. _Even in her anger, she has a point,_ he thought. He had spent all his life running after something. At first it was Lily, when her only friend had rejected him, it was the Dark Arts. When he realized that he had endangered Lily's life, he was running against time to save her. He couldn't save Lily, but her son had survived and he felt it his duty to protect him, again running after him to save his life whenever he needed him to.

All this had started because of Lily and it was her rejection that had pushed him to the Dark Arts. _Did his life really revolve around that rejection till now?_ _Around the girl he barely remembered loving?_

Snape couldn't help but think that he had held on to his past for a very long time.

When Hermione had settled down in her bed, her anger ebbed and she thought about her conversation with Snape with a clearer mind. She couldn't help feel guilty.

He had been exceptionally nice to her. Like Ginny had put it, _unlike any other student_. He had advised her on dealing with her past and even told her about the Order's current endeavors, and yet she had gotten furious over the fact that she wasn't included. He was just being protective for her, following the Order's guidelines. _And what had she done; she had lashed out at him about something she didn't even have a right to know about._

Hermione couldn't get any sleep that night.

The very next day, she decided to go and apologize to professor Snape.

When she reached the professor's office, her legs gave up at the door. She thought about going back rather than being subjected to Snape's infamous rage. But, she realized that she deserved that anger nonetheless. After five minutes debating with herself, she finally knocked on the door.

The door flung open silently, revealing the professor sitting on his desk. He was regarding her with blank expressions. She walked towards him with unsteady knees and plucked up all her courage to say in a small voice,

"I'm sorry professor, about what I said last night."

"You waited _five_ minutes outside my door to just say that?" Snape noted the dark circles around her eyes, like him she hadn't slept last night. He was sure she had made herself suffer enough for her one sentence.

She looked into his black eyes and went on, "I'll understand if you cancel our project now. I've behaved inexcusably. I had no right to say that to you when all you have done is help me. I am a really stupid..., brainless and... irresponsible witch."

She braced herself for the outburst; but it never came. When Snape spoke, it was in a clear voice.

"I _know_ for a fact that you are none of those things, Miss Granger. You have merely behaved like a Gryffindor, letting emotions cloud your judgements."

"However, you have certainly crossed a line and disrespected a professor; so it has to be awarded with some punishment."

Hermione knew that he was going to cancel her project; she looked down at her hands and waited for his verdict.

"I am _not_ cancelling the project; I have faith that you will complete it successfully. Instead, you'll do detention with me."

Hermione looked as if all her prayers had been answered.

"For a _month_ , Miss Granger." Snape added, noticing her radiant expressions.

But that didn't seem to stop a big grin forming on her face.

" _Thank you_ , professor. You are very kind."

"I must say, in my entire teaching career, I have never been thanked by a student for giving out detentions." Snape chuckled.

"Because this is a very small price for what I did, professor." Hermione said, her voice laced with guilt. But she was relieved to see that he was still being nice to her. This spokes volumes about his character, his _real_ character.

"Then I _hope_ you'll prove your gratefulness in these detentions."

"Yes sir, _thank you_ once again."

"You _are_ an exceptional student indeed, Miss Granger. Be at my office at 8 tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione couldn't thank her good luck enough; she hadn't expected to get off so easily. She made her way to the library happily; even professor Trelawney's predictions couldn't spoil her mood today, not that Divination was her subject anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here's the next one! Feel free to leave your ideas in the reviews.**

 **ndavis77, thanks for the review. I think I'm saving the perfect date for when they are actually together. I wanted to experiment something that Hermione wanted to do, which Snape despite hating it himself joins, just for the sake of her happiness. Hope you enjoy the next chapters.**


	7. Detention with the Professor

Ginny had laughed for an entire minute when Hermione had told her about her full month detention, to relieve her of her nightly prefect duties.

"How _did_ you manage that all by yourself? I mean, I could understand when Harry and Ron were with you, but now? Who is the detention with?"

"Professor Snape."

" _What?"_ If Ginny was surprised at hearing about her detentions, she was evidently more surprised when she heard who they were from.

" _How? ...Why?"_

"I… may have crossed my line a bit." Hermione replied, avoiding Ginny's eyes. She didn't go into the detail about the Order still being in business.

Ginny's mouth looked ready to drop from her jaw. After composing herself, Ginny managed to say, "Okay, you'll have to be more specific than that. Because I don't think you _actually did_ what I _suppose you did_."

Hermione blushed pink, "No, Ginny. I didn't do anything like _that._ I just… got angry and said some mean things, which were inappropriate to say to a professor."

" _Oh_. And he _just_ gave you detention for that?" Ginny was amazed.

"Well, he's a more understanding man than he lets on."

" _Understanding man_ , eh? Should I be telling Harry and Ron about it yet?"

"No, let them enjoy their vacation in peace. Besides there is no more to this than some stupid schoolgirl crush." Hermione said.

"So, you _admit_ that you are crushing on our foul professor Snape, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer but her cheeks were now red and she glanced away shyly.

"I hope you get what your heart wants. After all you've been through; you really deserve it, Hermione." After a gap, Ginny added softly, "And so does Professor Snape."

At exactly eight that night, Severus Snape heard a sharp knock at his office door. He waved his wand at the door which revealed the person to be Hermione Granger like he had expected. She was wearing a loose red sweatshirt and plain denim jeans. She was a sharp contrast from how she had looked the night at the Ball. Even without showing all her curves, she looked beautiful to him. She wasn't a strikingly gorgeous looking girl; you just had to look more closely for her exquisiteness. Her unmanageable bushy brown hair matching with her brown eyes, added a wild character to her face.

"Good evening, professor."

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for losing my temper in your presence. And I am grateful for your forgiveness."

"You don't have to apologize _repeatedly_ , Miss Granger; or I'll change my mind about your punishment. You'll not be doing any lines, Miss Granger. I find they are just a waste of time, yours as well as mine. Instead, you'll be helping with some of my work."

Hermione knew it would be something like answering his personal letters, she couldn't help smiling.

"I don't think it's going to be as interesting as you are thinking it will be." Snape sneered.

He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs at his desk and put a stack of parchments in front of her.

"These are the test papers of first-years Potions test. I need you to grade each one of them carefully, if you are in doubt just recall how your own papers were graded in your first year."

Hermione thought back to her first year when she as well as her friends had hated Snape vehemently, but now the things had changed drastically. She recalled how difficult she had found to write her answers satisfactorily for Professor Snape. He was so meticulous that even an extra punctuation mark used to be circled by a red ink.

"I'll be in my laboratory. When you have finished, come and inform me. I'll be taking out a parchment at random to check; if I find any slackness in your work, you'll have to do the entire lot once again, till I am satisfied. Am I _clear_ , Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good."

And Severus Snape stood from his table and walked out of his office, his black robes billowing behind him.

He looked better at the Ball, Hermione thought. Why does he always have to wear that thick high necked coat? _To appear imposing to students_ , she guessed.

Severus Snape had his reasons for staying away from Hermione. He was aware of his growing attraction to her, but the more he was around her the more he had realized that he also liked her presence, her expressive eyes, her smart wits and her big heart. He knew it would be better for him to stay away, keeping his feelings at bay specially since she had started seeing him in a better light than before the war.

Hermione immersed herself in her work, going through the first-year parchments with minute detail. It was a slow and dull job; no wonder Snape had given her his job. When she had finished, she noted that none of the current first years matched the level that she was looking for.

She looked at the clock, it had only been an hour; she still had another hour for detention. She looked around Snape's office and found his calendar. Some days were marked in red but there was nothing explaining the job that was intended to be done on those days. She knew it was too early to bring up that topic with Snape again.

Hermione found Snape working on some potion in his laboratory when she went there with her graded stack of parchments. She watched him engrossed in his work, as he carefully gave the potion counted stirs in clockwise and then in counter-clockwise directions.

"Are you finished with the grading, Miss Granger?" Snape asked; his eyes still on his potion.

 _That's why he is so good at spying_ , Hermione thought, impressed.

"Yes, professor."

"I'll be with you in a moment."

Hermione watched in fascination, observing the legendary Potions Master in action. He had an excellent concentration on his work, and his hands moved gracefully and composed. He muttered an incantation before joining her.

His hand moved through the pile, and stopped almost at the bottom as he took out a parchment to evaluate. Hermione saw him go through the entire paper with his scrutinizing gaze, but he didn't say anything till he was finished.

"I see that you have a good eye for grading papers."

Hermione made a frustrated face.

 _"That_ is the point of detentions, Miss Granger. You are _not_ supposed to enjoy them. Or _would_ you rather clean the deadpans in the infirmary?"

"No, professor. I'm good with grading." Hermione replied quickly.

"I thought so. You have done a good job, Miss Granger; and took less time than I had presumed. If I didn't have my reputation to preserve, I would've relieved you for the day."

"I could help you with your potion, professor." Hermione offered.

"No, Miss Granger. I need my full concentration for this potion, it is a Replenishing Potion for the infirmary; you would only be a distraction. You can go back to my office now and read some books you'll find in the bookshelves. You can do some research on your project while you're at it."

Snape had turned his attention back to his potion and Hermione retraced her steps back to his office.

When Snape returned back to his office at twenty past ten, he found Hermione sitting comfortably in one of his armchairs by the fire with her legs swinging on its arm; and her nose inside a thick book. She remained unaware of his presence.

Snape cleared his throat, "Miss Granger, your detention is supposed to end at ten."

She looked up startled from her book and got to her feet, "I'm sorry, professor. I lost track of time."

"I don't want that _repeated_ in the future."

"yes, professor."

When she went to keep the book back in its place with a dejected expression, Snape said, "You can keep the book until you finish it, Miss Granger. I know how it feels to leave a book unfinished."

The grateful smile he received was sincere. _She is so much like me_ , Snape wondered.

For the next few days, Snape gave Hermione similar dull tasks, like grading test papers and organizing ingredient stocks.

Soon the next new moon approached. Hermione appeared at Snape's office at 8, still in her uniform robes, Snape guessed she had come straight from the library.

He gave her some third-year test parchments to grade, instructing her to start with her project once she had finished her task.

He joined her in the garden, helping her with the ingredients again. He was pleased to see that she wasn't flinching at his touch this time. _At least, she is getting comfortable with my presence_ , he thought.

Once the job was finished, they called it a night. While she was leaving and Snape could see her in a clearer light, she looked a bit tired. He didn't say anything to her, not wanting to sound over-protective to her.

The next night, Hermione showed up exactly on time, still in her uniform. Snape wondered about her clothes, she never wore uniform to her detentions, only her project which she considered her school work. He still didn't comment on the subject and gave her the task for the night, rearranging the bookshelves alphabetically.

When Snape entered the office at twenty past ten, he found Hermione sitting in a chair by his desk face down on his table with a book beneath her head, her mouth slightly open. He rushed to her filled with concern, but he found that she was breathing deeply, unscathed. She had passed out because of her lack of sleep.

He settled in the adjacent chair instead of going over the other side of the table. A shiver ran down his spine when he observed her face more closely; she had also gone pale. He rubbed his forehead in frustration realizing that she hadn't been eating properly.

Composing himself, he put his hand on her arm and squeezed, "Miss Granger!"

She woke up with a start.

"I...I'm sorry, professor."

Picking up the book she was using as a pillow, she started to get up.

"This was just the last book. I'll be finished…"

But Snape had put his strong hands on her arms and made her sit back in her chair. "There will be no need for that now, Miss Granger."

Hermione found his black orbs looking directly into her red eyes.

"Tell me honestly, Miss Granger. Have you been skipping your meals?"

Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Look into my eyes, Miss Granger. And answer my question." Snape said, lifting her chin with his index finger.

Hermione stammered, "S..some of them, sir."

"And did you sleep since the day before yesterday?"

"No sir."

"And why is that?" his eyes had a glint of anger, and Hermione felt his hand on her shoulder tighten.

"I…I've started s…studying for the N.E.W.T.S., professor." Hermione found it difficult to answer even his questions under his steady gaze.

"But they are months away." He sounded exasperated.

"B…but I always start this early. A…and N.E.W.T.S. are supposed to be the toughest exam I've ever taken."

"You can still take them today and you'll get full marks." Snape said.

When Hermione had opened her mouth in a protest, he put his finger on her lips to silence her. The next instance he knew that it had been a mistake, her lips felt so soft against his fingers. _But right now the problem is her health_ , he thought.

"Now, without any further arguments, you are going to do exactly what I say. I'll order some food from the kitchens and then you'll go back to your room and sleep. Is that clear, Miss Granger?"

She nodded, and he removed his finger from her lips a tad reluctantly.

He ordered some food summoning a house-elf and watched as he made Hermione eat every last crumb. He then personally escorted her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Drink this, Miss Granger."

When she had raised her eyebrows sniffing the vial he had handed her, he said, "It's kind of a healing potion. It'll help with your sleep and lack of nourishment."

He watched her drink it and hand her the empty vial.

"Have a good night, miss Granger. Sleep well."

"You too, professor."

The next day, Hermione avoided Snape's eyes for the entire day. She was embarrassed for being caught at her most vulnerable self. But she was also grateful for taking such care of her.

That night, as Hermione entered Snape's office he started by asking, "Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?"

"Very well, professor. And thank you for taking care of me last night. You were very kind."

Snape let her last sentence sink into his mind. Nobody had ever called him kind. _Nobody._ He couldn't explain the sudden warmth that filled him hearing her say those words.

"You have a very important job to do today, Miss Granger. You'll be making your study schedule. When you are finished, come and show me at my laboratory. You'll just have to keep making it until I am satisfied." He said, before exiting leaving his billowing robes in his wake.

After five futile attempts, Hermione finally got Professor Snape's approval on her study schedule, which was much generous to have her satisfaction. She promised to herself that she would change it as soon as the detentions were over.

Snape however, seemed to be able to read her thoughts. "You'll stick to that schedule for the _entire_ term, Miss Granger. If you _want_ to continue your project. Now, go and do what like best. Read about your project topic. And before you leave, I want a brief summary of your research."

"Yes, professor."

For the remaining detentions, Snape only made her study about the project or her own course materials, giving her none of his extra work. He was impressed about her research on the project and encouraged her to implement her own ideas to the potion which were to make it less expensive and more efficient.

However, Hermione was unhappy when the detentions were coming to an end.


	8. Christmas

When Christmas approached, it was announced by the Headmistress that it was mandatory for the students to leave the school for the week long holiday due to the restoration work in various parts of the castle, which had been damaged during the war. Hermione still had five detentions left with professor Snape, at least there was still something to look forward to.

Ginny had offered Hermione to stay at the Burrow but Hermione had politely refused. She wanted to stay at her own house filled with her memorable Christmas days with her parents before she had erased their memories of her.

"I understand, Hermione." Ginny had said. "But you have to come for the dinner at least. And I am not taking a 'no' for an answer. Everyone is going to be there, well, everyone who survived the war." There was the obvious grief in her voice.

Hermione thought about her last sentence. It meant that the Order members will be there too, and she had the perfect opportunity to find out what they were up to.

"Okay, just the dinner." Hermione had relented, earning a big smile from Ginny.

Christmas week was soon over for Hermione, she had spent the days cleaning the house the muggle way. The house been deserted for months and Hermione was determined to make it look just the way she had remembered it to be. Every night she was tired and had cried herself to sleep, every corner of that house had brought back some or the other fond reminiscence. A part of her wanted to locate her parents and tell them everything but she knew they were better off not knowing.

Christmas morning, Hermione woke up to find presents from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, the Weasleys and a few of her other friends. She wrapped her own presents for Harry and Ron to Harry's owl Hedwig, a beautiful snowy owl, feeling happy that she had remembered to get them a present beforehand.

In the evening, Hermione dressed up in a floaty red dress and matching heels hoping that it was suitable enough for the occasion; and apparated to the Burrow.

As she had expected, all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were present there, even Professor McGonagall. They paid a small tribute to all the members who had lost their lives during the war before starting with the dinner. The meals were excellent, owing to Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking. However, they didn't talk about any serious things; she only managed to hear a word 'spy' and was disappointed on the whole.

"Everyone has come, except _your_ Professor Snape?" Ginny elbowed her, whispering in her ear.

"I don't think he'll come anyway. He's a private sort of person." Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's teasing.

"Of course. You know him _so_ well now, _don't you_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, who then proceeded to her third glass of Butterbeer of the night.

Mrs. Weasley cornered her at the end of the dinner.

"Hermione dear, how are you?"

"I'm well, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the dinner, it was delicious."

"You don't _look_ well to me. Please take care of yourself, child. The war is over, and its time you put that burden off of your shoulders."

Hermione just nodded. Her eyes stung with tears when Mrs. Weasley had hugged her tightly before she walked out of the house.

All the guests seemed to have already left the Burrow. She hadn't gotten any information this evening but she had a hunch that they were back in business just like professor Snape had said.

She met professor McGonagall standing outside the Weasley's outhouse. She looked tired and a bit pale.

"Miss Granger, I hope you had a pleasant holiday."

"Yes, professor."

The hollow in her voice deceived her words and McGonagall felt sad at her brightest student's state.

"Any plans for tonight, Miss Granger?"

"No professor."

"I _do_ have something you could help me with."

"Anything, professor."

"I had intended to give Professor Snape his Christmas card here at the dinner, but he didn't show up. As a Headmistress it is my duty to give this to him in person, but I am not feeling a bit upto the task right now, probably owing to the Firewhiskey. Could you deliver this to him for me, Miss Granger?" McGonagall showed her a thin package.

"Wouldn't he be at Hogwarts, professor?"

"No, Miss Granger. Even the professors had to leave the castle for the holiday."

"But I have no idea where professor Snape lives."

"Not to worry, Miss Granger. I have a portkey that will take you to his house."

Hermione hesitated for a minute but took the portkey from the Headmistress's hand.

"Thank you, miss Granger. For helping out an old woman." McGonagall smiled at her.

Hermione was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; and landed in a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table containing some unopened gifts stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.

Hermione glanced around the room, looking for Snape. She found him sitting by the window, hunched over an old book, reading by a magically conjured light above his head. He hadn't noticed her arrive.

For minutes, she stood motionless, taking in the view in front of her. He was wearing a plain black muggle shirt and black trousers; it was surprising how much serenity emanated from him. He almost looked vulnerable, almost human. _Why couldn't he always wear clothes like this?_ His transfixed gaze on the book was stimulating her, and she wondered how it would feel if he was studying her instead of that book. Hermione had never seen a man so lost in reading and something about it got butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

After composing herself and her mind, Hermione walked towards him. The sound of her heels made him look up in surprise and in the next second he was on his feet, wand at the ready. When he spotted her, he stood frozen for a few moments.

Severus Snape thought that he was dreaming. He had a lonely Christmas dinner, before settling with his book at his usual spot by the window. He wasn't expecting anyone or anything to disturb his peace tonight when he was sure everyone would be busy with celebrating the holiday. The unexpected appearance of Hermione Granger, in a red dress and heels with a small package in her hands, seemed to be a dream for him. Was his imagination giving him his Christmas present?

She was walking towards him in a steady pace. He wanted her to come and embrace him; it would feel so lovely to be in her arms even if in a dream.

But she stopped a short distance away from him. All he wanted was to close the distance between them.

"Professor? I assure you I _am_ Hermione Granger, not someone impersonating her."

The word 'professor' brought him back to the reality. This wasn't a dream, she really was here. Then he thought about how he must've looked standing, staring at her blankly and his wand raised in one hand. Of course, her brilliant mind had come to the most logical conclusion.

Getting his control back, his face immediately relaxed.

"I wasn't expecting you today, Miss Granger. Or _anyone_ for that matter."

She blushed; obviously being told that she had come uninvited seemed to register with her.

"Uh actually, Professor McGonagall was to come here, but she was too tired at the Weasleys' party and she sent me."

Snape felt grateful to his good luck, he preferred Hermione's presence much more than the Headmistress's.

"Where are my manners? Have a seat, Miss Granger." He gestured to the sofa.

Hermione sat down obediently, her legs crossed. Snape took the opposite armchair. He felt he should've chosen to sit beside her because now he had a clear view of her long legs in red stilettos. With great effort, he looked into her brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas, professor. This is from Hogwarts." She said, handing the small parcel she was carrying.

"You went to all the trouble of coming here, _just_ to hand me that?"

"Well, she said it had to be handed personally. She was expecting you at the Burrow, but since you didn't come…" Hermione shrugged.

"I see."

Hermione drew back in the sofa which felt surprisingly comfortable.

"Why haven't you opened your presents yet?" She remarked, looking at the table.

"I never open any unknown presents. They could be dangerous." Snape said trying hard not to look down at her legs.

"May I?" she asked, pointing at the presents.

He picked up his wand, just in case and then replied, "The Daily Prophet has annoyingly romanticized me too much. I'd be careful with those."

Hermione chuckled remembering all the fan mails he got. The table wasn't in her reach so she stood and picked up a golden box. She took out the wrappings and opened it.

The explosion was huge. In a blink, the entire house was reduced to ashes. Hermione however was just left with a gentle, tickling sensation. He saw Snape standing beside her covered in soot but holding out his wand. He had performed a Flame Freezing Charm.

She stood frozen to the spot until he jerked her to life.

"Hermione, we need to get out of here. Before anyone can spot us. It is a muggle town; we mustn't be spotted." he said urgently. _Wait, did he just call me by my name?_ Hermione wondered, not sure she heard him correctly. He pulled her out of the wreckage and led her onto a street; all she could see was a labyrinth of brick houses decorated with lights for Christmas.

When they reached the dirty bank of a river, Snape stopped, checking if they were alone. Then he pointed his wand first at her and then at himself, cleaning all the soot and ash.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, professor."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Haven't you heard the muggle saying, Miss Granger."

"And I would've died with that knowledge today, if you hadn't saved us in time, professor. And how do you know this much about muggles?"

"As you can see, I _live_ among them. My father was one." His voice was cold now.

Hermione didn't press the matter.

"I suggest we get out of this place before the person comes looking to finish his job, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded.

"I know just the place." She said, clutching his hand without warning.

Before Snape had time to react, they were vanishing into the compressing darkness. Seconds later Snape's lungs expanded gratefully and he opened his eyes: they were into a well-furnished living room painted with warm creamy colors. He felt like he didn't fit with the surroundings. Hermione was standing near the light switch she had just turned on.

"For the record, Miss Granger. A _fair_ warning before apparating will be welcome. Now, where have you brought me?"

"Its… my house."

"You shouldn't have. I can go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sir, please. You lost your house because of my foolishness. It's the least I can do. Besides, there is plenty of room in this house."

"I lost my house because someone sent me an explosive, Miss Granger. It was going to explode anyway; you might even have saved my life by opening it before. And now I can rebuild it the way I want to."

"Please, sir. I insist. I can't let you spend the Christmas night at an inn."

Snape looked into her warm brown eyes, pleading at him. He knew he couldn't refuse her anything if she kept looking at him like that.

"I don't place much interest into the celebration, Miss Granger. But since you are insisting, I will stay for the night."

Hermione's face immediately shone with glee.

"Thank you, professor."

She led him towards her library, the room adjoining the living area. It contained impressive amount of books, both muggle and magical.

"Impressive, Miss Granger."

She seemed happy at his compliment but her smile turned sad soon. "My parents loved to read too."

When he had assured her that he had already had his dinner she showed him the room in which he had to sleep in. The house was immaculately clean and organized; and since she was living alone clearly she was the one responsible for that. He smiled internally; _she was more like him than he had thought_.

He told her he would like to explore her library a bit more, and she retired to her room.

Snape spent a while browsing through the titles; there were books on various topics, Literature, Science, Philosophy; even some on Potions and Transfiguration. Clearly Hermione liked these subjects more than the others.

Nearly at midnight, Snape finally retired to the bedroom he had been offered.

Hermione had been sound asleep when she was awoken by a sound, more precisely a scream. She jolted and sat focused on her bed, her hand automatically reaching for her wand at her bedside table. She heard another scream, but it was coming from the adjacent room.

She almost ran to the other room, opening the door magically with her wand. She found Snape still asleep, in the middle of what appeared to be a nightmare.

She approached him cautiously, but she realized that he was still deep in his sleep, but his forehead was full of sweat. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore last night, even when she had given him a pair of her father's nightclothes.

She winced as he thrashed in his bed and gave another awful scream. Hermione knew she couldn't leave him in this state. He was the one, who had saved her life today and had been so caring when she had passed out on his desk, with the lack of food and sleep.

Hermione didn't exactly know what to do. She herself was prone to nightmares but she didn't have the experience of comforting someone who had them. But she tried.

After putting some protective charms around the room, Hermione took out a wet towel from the bathroom and scrubbed his forehead. After the sweat was gone, she placed her hand on his temple, gentling massaging it. When he began to move again she put her other hand into his and squeezed it. She tried saying something comforting to him, assuring him that he was safe and that he wasn't alone. After a while, his movements stopped. When she started to leave, his hand tugged hers and he whispered in his sleep, " _Don't leave me alone_."

And she didn't.

Severus Snape woke up the next day to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, and his right hand dangling at the side of the bed, a soft thin hand holding it. He sat up in the bed, the surprise was enough to put him in an alert mode.

Hermione was sleeping crumpled at the ground by the side of the bed. Her wand lay beside her and also a towel.

He felt a sudden warmth wash over his body. She had been holding his hand the entire night. But he also distinctly remembered magically locking his door. He wondered what had made her open the door forcefully, and his mind soon found the answer.

He hadn't taken his regular Dreamless Sleep Potion last night. _How could he when his stock at his house was now blown to ashes?_ He must've got into one of his nightmares; he was surprised how he didn't wake up from them; till now he always had. Again, the answer was right in front of him. _Hermione._

Somehow she had managed to drive him out of his nightmare and brought on the sound sleep he had experienced. He looked at her more closely. Her head was resting on the side of the bed; she was almost kneeling on the floor. This certainly wasn't a comfortable position. And she was in a strappy white nightgown, it was made of thin satin and it was clinging to her back. Before Snape's thoughts wandered beyond his control, he slowly withdrew his hand from her soft fingers and got out of bed.

He couldn't let her be in that uncomfortable position any longer so he gently touched her arm, "Miss Granger?"

She woke up startled, just like the other time when she had passed out on his desk in his office. She tried to get up but her legs failed her. Before she could fall, Snape put his arms around her and lifted her up in his arms.

 _Damn, she wasn't wearing a bra_. Surprised by his action, she had put her own arms on his shoulders and had hidden her head with her arms. He could make out her nipples from the thin satin material and felt a strong tug in his pants. _This is going to be so bloody difficult_ , he thought.

Somehow, he managed to get her to the door. But he felt something block him. He saw Hermione look at him shyly from under her arms.

"I had put some protective charms last night."

She removed the charms and Snape pushed his legs forward. With great effort, he reached her room and laid her on the bed.

It took all of his strength to pick himself up after settling her down. His arms tensed as he pulled a blanket over her.

He murmured a healing charm at her legs, but he knew that she still needed her sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Miss Granger." He whispered, before walking out the door.


	9. A Morning of Surprises

Hermione couldn't sleep. She felt like she was still floating, like she had in Snape's arms. Was it even real? She pinched her arm to check. She shivered under the blanket disappointed that it wasn't his arms that covered her.

She played the last few minutes in her head several times; feeling lost in them. She had been awoken by a gentle squeeze in her arm which she had opened her eyes to find out was his hand. Severus Snape's. She had tried to stand up, but she couldn't feel her legs. She had slept on them, but she did not remember falling asleep. And then, his arms had wrapped around her, and he had lifted her into them. She could feel the warmth of his body next to her, his hands on her back and thighs. He looked handsome, with his hair ruffled; his skin looked pale in contrast to his disheveled black shirt.

She knew it was just an innocent lift; he was just helping her get to her room because she couldn't get up on legs. She knew it was nothing much and probably he didn't feel the same way as she did; but she had felt suddenly conscious of herself and hid her face knowing that they must be red by now.

When he reached the door, they were thrown back by the protective charms she had cast the last night. She felt stupid for not remembering to lift them, but when his hands tightened around her; she felt glad that she didn't.

When he had placed her in bed, she didn't want him to leave her alone. She knew she was just wearing a skimpy nightdress, but he avoided looking at her body completely, covering her with a blanket. Then he had left, suggesting she should sleep.

Hermione felt wounded. He hadn't even glanced at her once, _why? Was she so unattractive?_ She had been told otherwise by every boy she had met; and even she herself considered herself well-endowed. _Was it because she was his student?_ Then a small voice inside her brain said, _it's because he doesn't want you._

Hermione felt hot tears fall from her eyes. She let them fall to her pillow, not caring to wipe them. After a while she fell asleep, her cheeks still wet from tears.

When Hermione woke, she felt her pillow had been replaced by Severus Snape's arms. She cautiously opened her eyes to find his black eyes looking into them; he was lying right beside her in her bed. He was smiling when he said, "Good evening, Hermione. You slept all day, and I was worried."

Hermione couldn't speak. She just looked at him incredulously.

"I think it's time I told you something; you deserve to know. I think I've fallen in love with you, Hermione. I don't know how and when exactly it happened, but it did. I know that you are still my student and it will be inappropriate to get into any kind of relationship; but I still want you. When I am with you, I feel happy; and I haven't felt happy in a long time."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked in wonder as he went on,

"Do you know how hard it was for me to control myself today, seeing you in this dress? But you needed to rest and so I somehow restrained myself. I'll completely understand if you say 'no'…"

He couldn't finish his sentence; Hermione had silenced him with her lips. Getting over his surprise quickly, his hand cradled her head and he deepened the kiss. It was pure bliss.

When they broke apart, Hermione said, "I love you too, p…" He had put his finger on her lips. "Severus. Call me, Severus."

"Severus." Hermione breathed. His name felt strange on her lips, but she didn't have time to dwell on that; he had pulled her for another kiss.

He jerked her blanked away from her and moved on top of her; his lips never leaving hers.

"You can stop me, whenever you want to, Hermione." He said, breaking away after a while.

But Hermione didn't want him to stop. She pulled him to her, claiming his mouth again. She whispered between the kisses. "I…don't…want…to."

His mouth moved down her throat, settling at the small of her neck while his hands stroked her body. She closed her eyes, soaking in the pleasure. She felt a fire burn inside her; she had just realized how much she wanted him.

Then she felt a weight drop on her stomach. When Hermione opened her eyes, she found Crookshanks had landed on her bed. There was no sign of Severus Snape anywhere around her; nobody except her own hands were on her body. She smiled, despite her frustration. She had dreamt all of it. _Of course, don't you know him?_ He will never do anything like that. _Besides, he doesn't even find you attractive,_ she chided herself. Despite that, she whispered softly to herself,

" _Severus."_

Severus Snape paced into the living area of Hermione's house; his fists clenched in frustration. It had been very challenging for him to leave Hermione in her room alone. But she needed to rest. And she deserved better. She had sacrificed her own sleep for him, and saved him from his nightmares. She obviously cared for him. _But as her teacher_ , he corrected himself. She had put powerful protective charms on his room; you had to mean a spell before performing them, it was something he had learnt quite early in his journey through the Dark Arts. She had meant to put those protections and they were so strong he himself hadn't been able to pierce them.

There was no doubt that she had immense magical potential in her and it would all be squandered if he behaved selfishly. He had to control his impulses. Even though he felt that she didn't feel the same way about him, he couldn't let his own desires be known to her. It would be a breach of her trust; the trust with which she had accepted his project, with which she had brought him to her own house, with which she had run to him in the middle of night when she heard him in pain.

But however hard he tried, he still couldn't keep the images from the morning out of his mind. She had felt so soft in his arms, so enchanting in her white nightdress. No man could've resisted her like this, _but he had to_ , he thought bitterly. He felt as if she completed him, something he had never felt before; she complimented him, she was the white against his black.

After an hour, talking himself into control; he peeked through her bedroom. He found her sleeping on her side, her back against him. He fought the desire to go and look at her face, and moved towards the living area again.

There was something glistening on the table at the end of hall. He hadn't noticed this the night before. He moved towards it, curious.

A silver wrapping paper, a tape and a pair of scissors were lying on the dining table. There was also a sticky note saying, **'Professor Snape?** ' There were two chairs drawn out from the table and each table contained something: a Potion Book and the other a black box. Snape had already read the book but the book on the chair was brand new and of the latest edition. He picked up the black box, which appeared something like a jewelry case. Inside was a silver necklet, with thin silver chains and an ' **S** ' shaped locket. The black ' **S** ' was coiled by an emerald serpent.

Severus Snape couldn't help smiling. Hermione had put so much thought into looking for a Christmas present for him. But she hadn't gotten round to giving him. _What a Gryffindor she was!_ A strange realization hit him: _Hermione cared for him._

She cared for him, enough to buy two perfect gifts for him when she couldn't decide what to get him. He was overwhelmed and surprised; nobody had genuinely cared for him in ages. Of course, Dumbledore cared, only for his great usefulness as a spy; and the same was the case with the Dark Lord. But here was Hermione, so innocent and young, who sincerely wanted to make him happy.

It was afternoon when Hermione finally got out of her bedroom. She had showered and dressed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose sweater which she felt was appropriate enough for seeing her professor; she had _logically_ come to the conclusion that her nightdress was the reason that professor Snape didn't even look at her last night.

She checked the room he had slept in, but he wasn't there. She checked the library, then the entire house; but she found no trace of him. Then something at the dining table caught her eye, _or rather her nose_. A deliciously cooked breakfast consisting of bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, toast with butter and sausages was kept on the table with a charm to keep them all sizzling. There was also a note in the elegant scrawl she would never miss:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your house last night; more importantly, for sacrificing your own sleep for mine. I know I can't hope to repay your kindness; but consider this breakfast as a small token of my gratitude._

 _I did however; find that you were unable to solve the problem of selecting a Christmas gift for me. And being your teacher, I thought I would help you out. The Potions book will be of more use to you than to me; I know you'll be enlightened about all the Elixirs like I was when I read it. I am taking the other gift; even if I wasn't offered because I like it very much and once again, I thank you for your generosity._

 _I cannot stay longer as I have to assure my neighbors that I am still alive after the explosion at my house the other night. I hope you enjoy the remaining of the holidays before we meet at Hogwarts._

 _Severus Snape._

Hermione read the letter multiple times; a series of emotions running through her. Happy, because he cared enough to make her a proper breakfast; foolishness, with which she had forgotten about the gifts she had left at the table; pleased; that he had accepted her gift; disappointment, that he was gone without even saying a goodbye; relief, that everything was all right between them and she will be seeing him again soon at Hogwarts.

That night, she kept the letter under her pillow when she slept. She knew it had become her most prized possession till now.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for the kind reviews, I can't say how grateful I am! And thanks to all those who favorited and followed the story. I hope to do justice with your expectations. Keep telling me more about your views and ideas in the reviews, I love reading them.**


	10. Spying

Hermione spent the rest of her holidays at her house, shut off from the rest of the world. She didn't even go for the New Year's Party at the Weasleys. She had a lot to figure out for herself.

She was sure about one thing: she didn't have a stupid crush on her professor, she was falling in love with him.

 _But what does she do now?_ Keep her distance? It would be the best thing for her to do since there was no future for her inappropriate feeling for her professor. It will only be wise to steady herself before she felt further in love with him and it's impossible for her to recover.

But what about Professor Snape? He had been so kind to her; she even owed her life to him. She was probably the first person in years that he had become comfortable with, after his fallout with Lily Evans. She couldn't just stop talking to him without any significant reason; he would think it was his own fault. She couldn't be so selfish; if she really loved him, she should put his happiness above her own.

But he must never know about her feelings. He would feel betrayed and hurt; and this was the last thing Hermione wanted him to be.

The answer was simple: Occlumency. Hermione had some basic training that she had started in her sixth year, when she had first learnt about it from Harry. Knowing that they were up against one of the most skilled Legilimens of the world, she had researched about the subject. Despite Harry and Ron's disinterest, Hermione had learnt Occlumency from whatever books she could find on it.

She was still unsure about her Occlummency skills, but she decided to tone them up. Snape was a Legilimens himself, and she didn't want to take any risks.

At the New Year's Eve, Hermione had sent a card to professor Snape among all her other friends, and was awarded with a short and formal greeting card from him as well. She wasn't disappointed, she hadn't even expected a reply.

The holidays were soon over, between her Occlumency practices and the new Potions book on Elixirs that she had found out to be an excellent read.

Hermione met Ginny at the King's Cross station when the second term began.

"You should've come at the New Year's Eve, 'mione. I was bored to death among all those old people." complained Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I just didn't feel much like celebrating." she answered.

"Yeah, you looked like that even at the Christmas. Anything wrong, 'mione? You know you can tell me anything." Ginny said, rubbing her arm.

"I'll tell you when we reach the castle. I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation. Besides, you have your duties." Hermione said.

That seemed to satisfy Ginny and she didn't bother her for the rest of the journey.

When they were finally alone in the Head Girl room, and Ginny had forced her to let her paint her nails; Hermione told her about the Christmas night. She left out the part about Snape's nightmares and the breakfast; she wasn't comfortable sharing them with anyone yet.

"You could've died, 'mione. But of course, Professor Snape saved the day. He does have a lot of enemies, doesn't he?" Ginny commented.

"Yeah, the Death Eaters must hate him for his role in bringing about Voldemort's downfall. Even the common people don't trust him completely, despite Harry's declarations." Hermione sighed.

"Are you holding out some of the good part, though? Did anything happen at the night?" Ginny asked, filled with excitement.

"No, Ginny. We just slept. In separate rooms."

" _What?_ You can be so thick sometimes, Hermione. I would've just barged into his room and taken my chance." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"You _do_ know how inappropriate that sounds, right?" said Hermione. But she knew that deep inside her heart, she wanted exactly those inappropriate things.

"Hmm…okay, tell me what you feel about him now?"

"I really like him. I think he is one of the best persons I know. Brave as well as intelligent."

"Look, who's all lost in thoughts. So, you've graduated from 'crush' to 'liking'. How long is that gonna change into 'loving', huh? Should I inform Harry and Ron already?"

"No. It'll stay at 'liking' permanently. And promise me, you won't breathe a word of it to those two before I've told them myself." Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep this a secret. After all, since my boyfriend is gone and my love life is restricted to mushy letters, I only have yours to live through." Ginny sighed.

"This is beautiful, Ginny." Hermione commented on her nails, trying to divert Ginny's attention from their sad love lives.

"You like it? Thanks." Ginny's answering grin was sincere.

Hermione was treated by one of the Snape's rare smiles when she went to his office that evening. He told her to carry on with her usual studies. But he didn't leave his office; instead he remained sitting in his chair and carried on with his work. Hermione did notice that he was wearing a different cloak today.

She tried to read the book that was opened in front of her, but she couldn't take in a single word. She was acutely aware of Snape just a desk away from her, while she stared hopelessly at the same page for a few good minutes.

"Nice work on the nails, Miss Granger." Snape suddenly commented.

Hermione instinctively hid her hands beneath the desk. "It was actually Ginny's work, professor."

"No good trying to hide them now, Miss Granger; I've already seen them. Besides, you shouldn't undermine Miss Weasley's hard work by concealing them."

"I now realize they are a bit…flashy."

"Shouldn't have expected anything else from our Head Girl. She is one proud Gryffindor and exploits every chance of showing that, even in the nail decorations."

"That's _actually_ the best way to describe Ginny." Hermione said, laughing.

Snape was enthralled at the sound. Though, he composed his face expertly, not showing his fawning emotions.

"So, how was the rest of your holiday, Miss Granger?"

"After the Christmas? _Uneventful_. But, how was yours, professor? What about your house and your neighbors?"

"Everything's been taken care of, Miss Granger. You needn't worry much about me. I don't hold you responsible for that unfortunate incident in anyway. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Snape saw that Hermione was about to refute him but he shut her off.

"Miss Granger, I won't hear anything further on the topic. Speaking of, I may have to suspend your detention a bit early today."

Snape fought an urge to laugh, when Hermione appeared thoroughly disappointed on hearing him say that.

"I have a lead on the explosives that were sent in the present. That's why I need to cancel the detention, you certainly are not the reason. So, don't look so disappointed and enjoy the evening with your friends."

Hermione saw that this was an opportunity she couldn't miss. But, she was sure that this wouldn't be easy; _she didn't like the easy way in any case._

"Professor, would you mind if I came with you on this mission?"

Snape could see the hesitancy in her words; though he was sure that it was due to the expected denial and not because she was afraid to go.

"Miss Granger, it won't be fair of me to put this additional responsibility on you. The war is over, and now I believe you should focus more on the other positive aspects of your life, rather than the negatives."

Snape saw that hesitancy change into fierceness in mere seconds.

"It's too late for that, professor. The war changed us, and I think it was for the better. You can't go back to treating us like children just because Voldemort is gone. I can't believe the Order is keeping us out of the loops for its missions; we have earned ourselves at least the information. I have been quiet about all this because of my staying in Hogwarts but don't think I will be keeping quiet after I take my N.E.W.T.S. And since you have told me about your tonight's plan, I want to come with you. And also clear your doubts about my incompetency as a fighter."

"Miss Granger, please calm down. I had no intention to imply that you are any less of a fighter. But tonight's mission doesn't involve fighting, it's more about _spying_."

But Hermione was adamant.

"Then I want to learn. I promise to stay out of your way and just observe. You are after all the greatest spy we've ever had."

Snape knew he had to give in or invoke Hermione's wrath not only upon himself but upon the whole Order. They eventually will blame him for not keeping their secret. He silently cursed himself for revealing anything about the mission to her.

"Fine, Miss Granger. But, dress inconspicuously and a hooded cloak will be recommended. You are a fairly known witch now; a part of the golden trio. And the first rule of spying is: _not to be discovered spying."_

Hermione knew she had hit the jackpot. A chance for spying with none other than Professor Snape! She could've agreed to wear a sack of old rags if he asked him to. She quickly went to her room to change, not wanting him to wait longer.

Snape knew that it was a bad idea. He didn't know how dangerous the mission was yet. He just had a tip about a rogue wizard and where he would be tonight. He needed to follow him carefully and see where it led him. Hermione could be a distraction he didn't want getting in his way but he had agreed to the mission and now there was no going back.

Hermione had quickly changed into some muggle clothes, a black hooded cloak wrapped securely around her.

Snape approved her dressing and led her outside the castle. When they were outside the castle boundaries, he offered her his arm. They were apparated to a now dark and almost closed Diagon Alley. They walked quietly in the narrow street, but Snape stopped at the corner with Hermione right behind him.

Snape instructed Hermione to keep her wand close but hidden. He then pointed to her the man they were supposed to tail. The man in question was having an ice cream outside the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

The man finished his ice cream and proceeded to walk in the deserted alley. Snape and Hermione followed, keeping enough distance and keeping to the shadows. The man turned into the Knockturn Alley.

The Knockturn Alley, however was not so deserted. There were some shady witches and wizards on the street, and Hermione knew better than to look any closer. When they turned into a deserted street, she even saw a couple making out in a corner, and no one passing gave any attention to them. Hermione concluded that it must've been a common fashion here. She focused on the man ahead of him, carefully following Snape's steps.

Snape had a long spying career behind him. He knew when he had been made; the man had been walking in circle around the Knockturn Alley to make sure he wasn't being followed. They were likely to be caught soon if he didn't do anything. He stopped, and gave Hermione a warning glance and offered her his arm. He was relieved at her quick response and they quickly apparated to another dark and now deserted street in the Knockturn Alley.


	11. Mission Gone Wrong ?

**Author's Note:**

 **The story is rated 'M' for a reason. If you have problems reading mature content, you have been warned.**

* * *

Hermione looked at her professor, waiting for his lead. Severus Snape continued walking briskly, with Hermione at his heels.

"We should _not_ be seen. He may recognize us." he said to her in a sharp whisper.

Hermione could hear footsteps following her. She whispered back, "He's still following us. Did he get suspicious?"

Looking for a secluded place, Snape had turned into a dark corner. He had not answered Hermione's question, but he did not think their follower had placed them yet. Hermione was having a hard time keeping up with him. As they advanced further, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. They had come to a dead-end. Snape had come to an abrupt stop, obviously guessing the problem. She looked at his face which always remained expressionless, was now betraying some signs of apprehension.

Their follower had not yet turned around the corner, but he would be there very soon.

A sudden idea struck Hermione. It was a risky one, but since they were trapped here, the only other alternative would be a fight-off. And she didn't want it to come to that.

"Um…sir? I may know how to put him off our trail." said Hermione in a timid voice.

Surprisingly, Snape did not object and said instead, "I hope you prove useful, Miss Granger. Lead the way."

 _Oh, he is definitely not going to like this idea_ , Hermione thought. But there was no time to waste going over that right now. Mustering all of her Gryffindor courage, she grabbed Snape's arm and dragged him towards the wall.

She leaned against the wall, and pulled her professor close. He stumbled into her, being taken by surprise. She was immediately filled with his scent, which was more masculine than any other male she had encountered before. And those only included Viktor and Ron, she thought miserably.

Severus Snape was now aware of what Hermione was trying to do. She wanted to intimidate their follower by making it look as if he had fumbled into something intimate. The trouble was, he had never really been intimate with anyone for all he could remember; he didn't count the occasional fucking as intimate. And being intimate with his student, that was like crossing a boundary. He snorted impatiently, his face was still on Hermione's shoulders so he was sure that she had heard her.

And just then, they heard footsteps more clearly than ever, as the person had turned round the corner.

There was no walking away now. Snape's hands immediately went around Hermione's neck, and he covered her face with the hood of her robes. He held her in his arms, as he took in the smell of her fruity shampoo.

Hermione was surprised at this protective gesture by her professor; the alley was so dark that it was difficult anyone could see her face clearly.

The sound of the footsteps had died away.

Snape whispered into Hermione's ears, "Is he gone?"

Hermione ran her left hand into his smooth black hair, before peering from his shoulders. She could see the dark shadow of a man standing still right at the corner. She moved her mouth to Snape's earlobes and murmured, "Nah."

Snape's hands were immediately on Hermione's waist and he had pulled her so close that Hermione felt there was no space left between them. He whispered softly in her ears, "Perhaps, we have to _make_ him go away."

Hermione was so taken away at this sudden reaction from him that she was unable to respond verbally. Snape's hand was now untying the front of her robes. He did not proceed to take it off. Instead, he slid his hand inside it pulling her even closer. Hermione had been wearing her muggle clothes underneath her robe; a satin top and a knee-length flared skirt. His right hand was now at her knee, bundling up the fabric of her skirt as it made its way up her thigh. Then, in a quick fluid motion Snape had swung her leg on his waist, under his open-fronted black robe.

Hermione felt herself unspool as he pressed his body against her, pushing her into the wall. All the bottled up feelings, every unsaid emotion she had for him flooded her brain. A warm sensation flooded her as his hips came in contact with hers.

"Oh!" she made an ill-concealed sigh.

She felt Snape smile, his mouth was still at her shoulder.

These sensations that were filling her now were very new to her. She had never felt so aroused before, considering that she had never felt this way anyone before. His cool fingers on her thigh fired her from the inside. She reacted even at the slightest movement of his body.

Hermione shivered, as Snape slowly almost brushing her cheeks, moved his lips to her ears.

"Still here?" he whispered.

She took another look from under his shoulders and found the motionless shadow still there.

"Yes." Hermione breathed.

She wondered if she would've lied about the man if he was gone. The feeling of Severus Snape against her was so overwhelming and unreal for her that she never wanted his pressure against her body to go away. She wished this moment to last forever.

Hermione didn't know when Snape's face appeared right in front of her. She felt his minted breath on her lips. Without thinking, she moved her mouth towards his. She almost tasted his lips but couldn't initiate the kiss. She was too afraid of his rejection; _too afraid for this to end_.

Severus Snape had been in control of his body, until his lips almost tasted Hermione's lips. He had suppressed his attraction towards her in a deep corner of his heart but those soft lips had broken every wall of restraint he had.

His breathing paced and his heart began thumping loudly in his chest. His body had taken over his mind now, as his hand slowly started travelling further up her thigh and he pressed at her with desire. The desire that was burning in him for months now.

His lips found hers and she did not disappoint in her response. Hermione moaned into his mouth, the call of a siren, giving him entry. She tasted of mint and tea; every bit as good as she looked. _Fuck, I am yearning for her,_ Snape thought. He grasped her chin with one hand, deepening the kiss, and her tongue tentatively touched his, exploring, considering, feeling, kissing him back.

Hermione had never been kissed like this. She felt herself melt under his burst of passion. Somehow, she still wanted more.

Snape pressed against her hips, almost violently. A thrill of pleasure vibrated her body. His hands were pressing on her hips now. His touch was gentle, contrary to his lips which were hungrily devouring her mouth. Her hands started looking for any gaps in his clothing.

Hermione had never felt like this before. She wanted Severus Snape. Now, more than ever. Her legs were becoming more malleable. She could feel his erection against her belly. She was sure he wanted her too, the same way. This thought was enough to excite her further. She let out a coarse moan in delight.

The kiss was becoming softer now, and too soon Snape had completely tore away from her lips. She took a fast breath and hoped that he would not pull away; but he did. The person following them had slipped away silently, but they were too engrossed in each other to notice.

He let go of her completely, rested his head at the wall, his expressions frozen. Hermione was disappointed but the night had offered more pleasures than she had ever hoped.

Severus Snape was breathing hard, against the wall. He had completely lost his cool and made out with his student. If it wasn't for her coarse moan, however sensual that was, he would've even gone on to have fucked her, and that too against a wall in a dark secluded street! Even Voldemort had not succeeded in breaking the barriers of his mind, but this girl had. His whole body had yearned for him to have gone on, but the tiny voice of reason at the back of his mind had stopped him in time. He already knew that he had wanted her but he should've done well to remember that she would never belong to him; this would only ruin her life. At long last, he found his control by convincing himself that he had to think about her and her bright future before his own feelings. Love wasn't meant for him; it never was and it will never be.

Meanwhile, Hermione had straightened herself up from the erotic experience she had just experienced. She was also happy to find out that her feelings for Severus Snape were not just one-sided but mutual. Her heart was still racing and she knew it wasn't going to be steady soon.

Severus Snape had turned; his face an impenetrable mask of indifference.

"This should not have happened. It was a mistake." he said blankly.

Hermione wasn't dubbed 'the brightest witch of her age' for no reason. She knew that he was saying this just to make things right; to make her forget this had ever happened. But, it was too late. She wasn't giving up on her love so easily. However, the time wasn't right for going over any arguments with Snape now. So, she didn't say anything.

Since their mission was now interrupted, both of them apparated back to Hogsmeade, separately this time. There was an air of awkwardness as both Hermione and Snape made their way towards the Hogwarts castle. They said their formal goodbyes before separating for their destination; Hermione for the Gryffindor Tower and Snape to the Dungeons.

Both of them couldn't sleep that night, both thinking about the other. While Snape thought about the best ways to avoid Hermione and make sure she didn't have any wrong ideas in her head; Hermione was content to know that Snape was attracted to her, even if just physically. She was thinking about the best way to approach him with her feelings, when she met him again.


	12. Confrontation

The next morning in the Potions class, Hermione could see that Snape was deliberately trying to avoid her eyes. After a few unsuccessful attempts at catching his eye, Hermione finally gave up and concentrated on her potion.

After a short while, Ginny whispered to her, "Why is professor Snape staring at your back, Hermione? Did you finally take my advice and jumped him?"

Hermione started blushing involuntarily, _that was one way of putting what had happened in the alley last night_. But, she decided it wasn't the time to share that with Ginny yet.

"No, Ginny. Does he appear angry?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"Why would he be angry?" Ginny's interest was piqued.

"I may have interfered in one of his spy missions." Hermione said guiltily.

"Hmm…he doesn't seem angry to me. My most probable guess would be concerned though. You know how difficult he is to read." Ginny sighed.

Hermione was a little relieved at that. She knew that Snape will try everything in his power to deny his feelings, but she knew that he was attracted to her the same way she was to him. The morning after Christmas had left doubts in her mind that he didn't find her good enough but those doubts were long gone by the reaction he'd given her last night.

Hermione's good mood was short-lived. A nervous first-year Gryffindor had found her in the Common Room after lunch and handed her a parchment from professor Snape. It told her that her last two detentions with him were cancelled and she didn't need to return for them. Hermione had been half-expecting this.

Even though she had been specifically told not to come for her detention, Hermione decided to go to Snape's office that night. She was greeted with no reply when she knocked on the door. After a few more tries, she decided to come again the next day.

Again, she had no luck the next night. When she had decided to stand by the door and keep knocking until the door opened, an irritated portrait of an old wizard told her that the professor was not in the office.

It had become a routine now. Snape avoided her eye in the classes and always left before the students, giving her no chance to talk to her. She had tried to catch his attention once at the end of one class, saying that she had a doubt with a certain Potion; but all she got in reply was: "I am busy at the moment, Miss Granger. I am certain your classmates will be able to sort out all your doubts."

Her efforts at meeting him in his office had also been futile. The grumpy portrait wizard had now started giving her cold looks whenever she appeared at that door. She had tried sending a letter by owl, asking for an appointment; but she never got a reply. Snape was successfully being evasive, and she knew that he wasn't the greatest spy for no reason.

Hermione knew that whatever methods Snape tried to avoid her would work only till the next week. She had her Potion project meeting with him the next week and she knew he couldn't avoid that however hard he wished. So, instead of wasting her energy on finding a way to talk to him, she decided to direct them towards working out what she had to do for the next project lesson.

Severus Snape was putting every effort into avoiding Hermione Granger as long as he could. He knew that he was taking a less noble way to deal with the situation, and hoped that she took it as a sign of disinterest from him. He also wondered what he would say to her when she decided to affront him about that night. He couldn't really tell her how he truly felt, she was still his student. It would affect her credentials not to mention his own career, not that he was worried about himself.

After a few days of relentless struggles, Hermione had seemed to give up her mission of seeking him out in the castle. But he wasn't satisfied with the preoccupied expression she wore these days. Snape had tried using Legilimency, but her mind was closed. He had once again underestimated her magical prowess. Snape hoped she would forget about that night by the next week when he had Potions project with her. He was still cursing himself about it; the project had been his own idea.

When Hermione uncertainly knocked on Snape's office the next week at the scheduled day, she found the curt voice of Snape say, "Come in."

Relieved, she stepped inside the office. Hermione was wearing her usual school uniform under robes today, but she had switched the regular black shoes with black heels. Somehow, they made her feel more confident.

Before she could say anything, Snape cut her off rudely, "I would like to start with the potion as soon as you are ready, Miss Granger. I'll be in the garden."

And he walked out of his office, avoiding her stare.

Hermione quickly left her school robes on the armchair, gathered up her ingredients and made her way towards the escalator; not wanting to displease the Potions master any further. She knew work was always the highest priority where he was concerned.

Once the cauldron was set up in the light of the full moon, Hermione proceeded to add the ingredients while Snape monitored from the background. When her work was done, she left the potion for stewing and turned her attention to her professor.

"Professor, about what happened the other night…"

"…was both wrong and inexcusable. It should never have happened. And I don't want to talk about this topic anymore, Miss Granger."

As Hermione let his words sink in, especially the intensity they were spoken in; a droplet of rain fell on her face. She looked up to find that clouds were threatening to hide the moon from sight. She automatically looked at the cauldron.

Snape seemed to understand her concern. "Don't worry; I've put rain-repelling charm on it. We may have to wait for the clouds to go before we can start again. I would suggest going back inside or you're likely to catch cold if you get drenched in the rain, Miss Granger."

Hermione finally found her voice, "I would like to remain here for a while, professor. Unless you want to talk about that night…"

Snape opened her mouth to say something but decided not to reply and left the garden.

Hermione felt the rain fall on her body, till she was completely drenched. She had always liked the rain; it calmed her senses. She tried to put the words Snape had said to her this evening out of her mind. She knew that he only meant to keep her at a distance and discourage any advancement on her part, the words still stung.

After about half an hour waiting by the escalator downstairs, Snape was sure that Hermione wasn't going to be coming down anytime soon. Yet, he couldn't gladly leave her there all night so she could get sick; this was the same girl who had willingly tended to him all night when he had nightmares. Ultimately, he decided it was time Hermione got out of the rain, one way or another.

He went back up to find her looking towards the Lake.

"Miss Granger, you really need to get back down here."

She didn't seem to hear him, although he doubted the downpour was loud enough to drown his voice. Was she ignoring him?

He raised his voice and called again, " _Miss Granger_?"

She turned towards him this time and walked towards him, stopping right in the middle of the garden.

"Do you want to talk then, professor?"

Hermione knew she was taking a big chance here. But it was better than the other option of silently crying her eyes out in the rain. The least he could do was say something mean.

Severus Snape looked at Hermione, standing deliberately outside in the rain. He knew that she would remain standing there, _too stubborn for her own good._

Sighing, he mustered every bit of control he had and walked into the garden. He scooped Hermione up in his arms and proceeded towards the elevator. She had a victorious look on her face, and her hands wound around his neck. He was reminded of the last time she was in his arms; she had felt so warm and today she felt cold.

When Snape entered the living area and placed Hermione down beside the fireplace. She was soaking wet, she could fall ill if she didn't change her clothes soon. Her current state made looking at her almost impossible for him. She stood in front of the fire where he had just placed her, her uniform clinging to her skin, a black bra visible underneath her shirt; fire in her eyes. Knowing that if he stayed any longer, he would lose his self-control, Snape turned to leave.

"Please…I _need_ to know."

The desperation in her voice was enough to stop Snape in his heels. If anything, he didn't want to be the reason for her pain. He also realized that he had to address the situation, not run from it; and Hermione deserved his explanation.

Snape gathered every ounce of his courage and turned back to look into the desperate brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He took a deep breath and started.

"Fine, Miss Granger. I would first like to state that I could not be more ashamed of myself about what transpired that night in the Knockturn Alley. I would wish you forgot that incident as a bad dream. I assure you I'll make sure that it doesn't happen in future."

Hermione had assumed his explanation would go somewhat like that. She however wanted to make sure to inform him about her own thoughts about that fateful night.

"Care for _my_ thoughts, _professor_?" Hermione almost spat the last word.

When Snape didn't reply and kept his blank expression, she continued, "I happened to _enjoy_ thoroughly what _transpired_ that night. And by the looks of it, you did too."

Snape was surprised at her bluntness; and even at the meaning of her words. Did she just admit that she enjoyed getting intimate with him? Although, he did know better to stop those feelings in their tracks.

"Do you know how inappropriate that was, I am your professor and you are my student. Or have you forgotten that?"

Hermione was ready with her answer. "I happen to be of age. Besides, there is no mention in 'Hogwarts, A History' anywhere that there is any rule against it."

"That doesn't mean it is allowed. Do you even know what will happen if somebody found out?" Snape was trying hard to keep his voice emotionless now. Her confession that she desired him the same way he desired her was becoming too much for his control.

"I don't care about anyone else, except you. I know that it sounds inappropriate but since that night, there hasn't been a single day I've not dreamt of you making love to me." Hermione said, moving a step closer to him, inches from his body.

"First, I don't make love. I fuck. Hard." Words were out of his mouth before Snape could stop them. He noticed Hermione's eyes go wide as her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink at his words. He composed himself and added, "But what makes you so sure that I would do that to a student?"

He was sure this remark would make her fall back, but she surprised him. Her expression immediately turned more determined and she spoke confidently.

"Go on, then. Say that you don't find me attractive."

Snape had opened his mouth to say exactly that, it wasn't a hard thing to do. But he couldn't find any words.

Hermione had taken out her Gryffindor tie and thrown it on the floor. She proceeded to unbutton her damp shirt slowly, finally peeling out of it to display her shapely breasts. The black laced bra cupped the twin orbs, although leaving little to his imagination. She didn't stop there; she stepped out of her still soggy skirt. She was a vision to behold, with only in her black lacy undergarments and black heels; Snape had never appreciated the colour more before.

Hermione didn't know how she had taken such a bold step, stripping in front of Severus Snape. But the way his black eyes were taking in every curve of her body and growing darker by the moment, she knew it was worth it.

She noted his hungry gaze had come to rest at her chest. She started twiddling with her bra straps and whispered, "Want to help?"

Snape looked like this was all he needed to finally break his resolve. His hands pounced on her breasts, squeezing them in no gentle way; Hermione was shocked at the effect his hands had on her even through the lacy fabric.

Hermione knew that there was no turning back now when she heard the need in Snape's voice as he fondled her breasts saying, "I've wanted to have them for so long."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Perfect place to end the chapter, right? Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. ;)**


	13. Severus and Hermione

Hermione was having trouble keeping her balance, although her heels were not solely responsible for that. The fact that Severus Snape was currently devouring her mouth with his own, while his hands were busy squeezing her breasts hard was the primary reason. Her hands were wandering in his silky black hair, and all rational thoughts had already left her mind.

She stumbled a step back and Snape realized that she was uncomfortable. He picked her up in his arms once again, not breaking their kiss; although he didn't bother to be decent with his hands this time.

Hermione gave a little gasp of surprise at this sudden change. Snape had lifted her up in his arms and she could feel his strong warm hands at her thigh and across her back, firing her skin wherever they went. He hadn't broken their kiss and she was happy to continue exploring his mouth further. She loved being in his arms, yet this time certainly felt different possibly because she was almost naked.

Snape kept his attention on Hermione as he walked up to his sleeping chambers, obviously he knew the way at the back of his mind; although he had never thought the knowledge would come handy one day.

The room was dark and colder, making Hermione shiver; or perhaps that wasn't the only reason. As the door shut behind them, a fire kindled in the hearth and the room was lit by a warm golden glow, with the rain thrashing at the walls in the background. Snape placed her on his bed, breaking off the kiss and looked at her sprawled form appreciatively.

Hermione was annoyed at the loss of his tongue but that feeling didn't last long when she saw Snape looking over her body with a dark hungry gaze. She was reminded of the time she had seen him engrossed in his book; he looked even more enthralled at the moment and his gaze was enough to start a fire in her groin.

Snape took hold of her legs and freed them from the heels. When he spoke, his voice was mischievous.

"You _did_ ask for my help after all."

He proceeded to join her in the bed and Hermione pulled him to her, eagerly capturing his mouth once again to continue where they had left off. Snape leaned into her, pushing her back to the bed and settled on top of her.

Hermione felt his weight on her body and even though he was still fully clothed, a new pulse of pleasure shot through her. She now tried to relieve him of his clothes too, but he caught her hands to hold them against his own. He gave a soft chuckle and whispered against her lips, "There are _still_ things which need my help."

Snape kissed her chin and made his way down towards her chest, kissing every bit of her skin he could find. He nibbled with his teeth at the small of her neck, generating a soft moan from her. When he reached her chest, he took both of her hands above her head, holding them with one hand. His other hand went behind her arched back and he slowly traced her skin while reaching for her bra clasp and unfastened them. He let go of her hands and Hermione took this opportunity to remove the bra, throwing it out of the way.

Snape was now openly admiring Hermione's breasts, finally getting his hands on them. He hadn't been much of a breast-man before, but looking at the pair in front of him he was sure he became one. A pair of deliciously formed breasts with a dark nipple adorning the center caught his breath short. Ever since the first time this year Hermione had stepped into his office, he had been fanaticizing about her breasts. It had been really difficult to control himself at her house when she was wearing that skimpy nightdress and now that he didn't need to, he was going to have his way with them thoroughly for sure.

Hermione felt his hands cup her breasts and looking at them with his enticing gaze, enough to pump up her desire. Snape watched in fascination as Hermione's nipples grew, though he hadn't even started yet.

"Perfect." Snape whispered truthfully and blew gently on one of her breasts, watching in delight as it hardened and extended. He felt Hermione take a sharp breath and writher in delight. _Ah, so responsive_ , he thought.

Snape blew on one nipple while his hand claimed her other breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb and fingers. Hermione could feel her sex clinging to her wet knickers, and she knew the rain wasn't the only reason for its dampness.

Snape couldn't keep his mouth off of them any longer so he leaned down on her and started sucking her breasts, gently at first. His tongue rolled the petite nipple and he sucked them hard, one after the other. Hermione's hands were in his hair now, and her grip was becoming tighter by the minute. He continued with his slow and fast torture of her breasts and Hermione felt her every single nerve ending set to fire, her whole body singing with sweet agony.

Her nipples extend to their fullest and Snape felt her hips grounding below him. She pleaded, "Oh, please."

Snape could feel her legs stiffening and he knew she was close to her orgasm. Just the sight of her was making his pants uncomfortable between his legs.

Snape continued his lascivious assault and as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, Hermione cried out and her body convulsed in her climax. Snape moved his mouth on hers and kissed her deeply, capturing her cries with his tongue. She was breathless and panting, lost in pleasure. Snape felt his cock twitch in satisfaction, he had never made a woman climax just by working her breasts. But then again, he hadn't shown this amount of passion to any of them before.

Hermione's breathing was still ragged as she came down from her first orgasm. She now understood what the other girls talked about seeing stars. She looked at Snape who was kneeling between her legs and staring appreciatively at her.

"There's just _one_ more thing to help you with." he teased, eyeing her wet lacy knickers. His hands traced down her waist and he pulled the lacy panties down her legs quickly.

Snape noticed a look of hesitation on Hermione's face and she voiced her concern soon after, "Do we…do we need any contraceptive measures?"

"What have you taken in the past?" Snape asked her. He understood her need to be cautious, but didn't understand her hesitancy.

"I haven't…didn't need to before."

A missing piece of the puzzle that Hermione was seemed to fit in Snape's mind.

"You haven't had sex before?" His voice was blank.

Hermione merely shook her head, noticing the shift in his expressions.

Snape could understand now why Hermione seemed so responsive even to his minute ministrations; she never had the pleasure of anyone else's body before. Her childhood had passed under the dark shadows of Voldemort's threats and knowing Hermione, he could understand that all of her attention and focus had been on saving the necks of her two best friends. Snape knew that this was immoral on so many levels, yet the fact that he would be the first to claim Hermione made his erection stiffer.

Hermione took his silence as a bad omen. "Is that a problem?"

Hermione's timid voice shook Snape out of his thoughts. "No, it's just that I've never slept with a virgin before."

"There are contraceptive potions and charms, although in my opinion potion is the safer option." Snape summoned a dusty bottle with clear liquid and took it down in a gulp.

Hermione's blushing cheeks made him add, "In your words, let me _make love to you now_ , Hermione."

"I thought… you didn't make love."

"Love is not my thing. Never has been. But let's just say I'm going to try tonight. You deserve that."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sincerity in Snape's voice, but she soon forgot about everything else, as he bent over her and kissed her lips with even more fervor.

Snape's hands travelled down her body, down to her vulva. He held her, feeling her heat and her sex. His mouth moved to the side of her neck, as he thrust his finger inside her warm and tight pussy, and she moaned and cried out. He palmed her clitoris and added another finger inside her as Hermione groaned with pleasure. He continued till he was satisfied that she was dripping wet with desire and pulled out of her.

Snape was greeted by a protesting cry but it died out when Hermione saw him undoing his trousers, already taken off his thick frock coat. Once his penis was out for display, Hermione eyed it with fascination taking in his size. Snape was aroused even more, watching her reaction; his own eyes searing with lust. He pushed her knees apart and settled between them, still in his black shirt.

Snape positioned the head of his erection at her entrance and Hermione swallowed with anticipation. He pushed inside her in a swift motion and his cock was greeted by her very tight walls.

Hermione felt a searing pain as Snape broke through her barrier and felt her warm blood moistening her core. She cried out, partly in pain, but partly in joy. It hurt like hell, but she was content that the man who had claimed her body was Severus Snape.

Snape eased himself further inside her and Hermione's pain was replaced with pleasure quick enough. His hand stroked her cheek as he asked gently, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione smiled against his hand and answered, "More than alright."

A rare satisfied smile graced Snape's lips as he moved out of her, only to thrust back with his full length. Hermione felt complete with Snape inside her, it felt right. Snape continued his steady thrust till Hermione was comfortable with the rhythm. She moved her hips trying to match him, which led him to catch her at her waist and plunge faster into her making her breasts bounce lusciously.

Snape was definitely having the best sex of his life. He had been with other women, mainly to throw the suspicion from the Dark Lord that he still wasn't bent towards Lily, not that he needed to prove that. Some women had even thrown themselves at him, hoping to get some extra pleasure fucking a Death Eater; and he had obliged. Yet, here was a young witch who had practically flung him off his control the very first time he had noticed her features; and without even being aware of how she affected him. He had subdued his lust for her for months now. And she had surrendered herself to him, currently moaning with pleasure underneath him as he thrust his cock inside her tight and warm pussy.

Snape's thrusts got faster and deeper, and Hermione tried her best to keep up with her own hips meeting him. Her nails dug deeper into his hair and she knew that she was close to her second orgasm. Snape seemed to read her body as he lifted one of her legs on his shoulders. His next thrust hit her sweet spot from another angle and Hermione felt herself explode around him as she cried out " _Severus_." The fire that started in her groin, quickly spread to the rest of her body and she slumped back to the bed.

Snape felt her walls clamp around him and watched her in the full glory of her orgasm. She cried out his name in her pleasure and he felt his cock pulsate before he exploded inside her, spilling out his release, tumbling her leg from his shoulder.

Hermione watched in awe as Snape collapsed on top of her, crying out her name in her hair. She was ecstatic to hear him call her name in pleasure and also because she was the reason. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy; Hermione thought he looked younger with this sated expression.

When Snape opened his eyes, he found Hermione gazing at him. He pulled out of her and moved to her side. He looked down at the bed and found the mess they'd made; he retrieved his wand from his trousers and quickly cleaned the sheets with magic. He placed his wand at the bedside table when he felt Hermione's eyes still on him and asked, "Did you get all the help you needed, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat up in front of him and said, "There's still _one_ left." pointing towards his shirt.

"Trust me, you don't want to see inside that, Miss Granger." His voice felt cold.

" _Please_."

The sincerity in her voice made Snape's knees week and with a sigh he began unbuttoning his black shirt. Hermione was disappointed when he didn't take off his shirt but let it stay on still unbuttoned.

Hermione moved closer and began pulling his shirt off of his arms. She remembered his well-built chest from the time she had accidently caught him dressing for the Ball. Even his arms were well-muscled and he looked glorious naked. She wondered why he didn't want to bare himself. As if in answer to her unspoken question, Snape turned around and let her have a full view of his back.

His back was equally glorious, except it was fully covered with deep scars; Hermione couldn't help a yelp escape her lips. He had been tortured, and judging by the deep and cluttered mutilations it was very painful; it made Hermione's heart leap to her mouth.

Snape heard Hermione cry out in repulsion as she viewed his back. He wondered why he had decided to take off his shirt; after such a pleasurable time, Hermione needn't go through these ugly parts of him. Yet, he knew that these scars were a part of him, and the sooner she came to know the better.

He was truly surprised that a moment later, soft thin fingers were tracing the marks on his back; and soon Hermione's mouth followed. She had accepted his scars and was trying to show him that. He felt a tear escape his eye as she kissed each of his scars and took away all the doubts from his mind that she was repulsed by him.

When Hermione had kissed every fold of his back, she placed her hands on Snape's shoulders and turned him towards her.

She liked the relieved look on his face before she bent down on him for a gentle kiss. The kiss was supposed to clear away all his presumptions that she could find any part of him ugly. She relaxed his head on the pillow, and proceeded to move her leg around him kneeling around his body. She bent down and started kissing his chest, taking her time with his nipples and letting her hands wander freely along his body. She felt his arousal as his cock rose up to half its length. She kissed down his waist and finally reached his manhood. She flustered for a moment, unsure how to proceed and felt a strong hand take hers and guide her along his cock which felt surprisingly firm and soft at the same time.

Snape guided her fingers along his length, moving her hand up and down his now hardened cock. He released his grip when he felt her fingers tighten around him, letting out a low growl from his throat. Her inexperience was specially arousing.

Hermione watched as Snape's eyes closed, taking in the pleasure she was providing him. He soon started flexing his hips and her hold tightened around him. An idea struck her and she bent down to place her lips around him and suck, running her tongue on his tip.

Snape's eyes darted open, in surprise and in pleasure. Hermione enjoyed his deep growling and continued her slow sweet torture.

After a while, Hermione feelt his strong hands in her hair, leading her away from his cock. She was disappointed but the cold hungry gaze in his eyes assured her that it wasn't over yet.

"Lie back down." Snape snarled.

Hermione obeyed and she was sprawled on his bed once again. Snape moved his hands over her body, coming to rest at her entrance.

"So wet, already?" he murmured approvingly, and then growled, " _Let me fuck you, then_."

He bent down to kiss her after positioning himself between her thighs. He deepened the kiss and entered her yet again in a quick thrust. This time he didn't bother going slow and started pounding her pussy with hard plunges. Hermione's breathing grew unsteady soon as she felt the soft bumping of his sack against her arse. She realized he'd indeed been holding back earlier.

It didn't take Snape long to find his release and he clutched the sheets as he came apart inside Hermione. She found her release soon after, the feeling of his warm release enough to take her to her own climax.

They both lay like that for a while, all limbs and skin; completely naked. Snape pulled out of her after regaining his senses and dropped to her side; Hermione let out an annoyed huff at the loss of his contact. They stayed like that for some time, both gathering up their spirits and unable to speak anything.

Finally Hermione decided to break the ice. "I think I got all the help I wanted for today."

Snape chuckled at her side. "You know, the sorting hat placed you into the correct house. I've never even heard of a student who practically stripped for a professor before, Miss Granger."

"Back to 'Miss Granger', _professor_?"

Snape sighed. "You do realize that this is a delicate situation. If somehow word got out…"

Hermione cut him off. "I understand. And that's why nothing will leave this room. I know that it was a huge risk I took tonight but I don't regret it in the slightest."

"And what if I hadn't fallen for your trap?"

"Then, I wouldn't have any regrets either. If the war has taught me something it is that we can't have enough time to live our lives satisfactorily. And now I've decided that I wouldn't back down from going after something I want."

"Oh, so now _I_ am something that you want?"

"Yes. _I want you, Severus Snape_. All of you."

Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately, trying to let him know of her earnestness through the kiss. Snape responded with equal passion, and his heart was overwhelmed with emotion; nobody had ever wanted him. Hearing her say those alien words meant everything to him, more than even the overly hyped 'I love you'.

When they broke apart, Snape asked her gently, "So, what does it mean for us now, Hermione?"

"It means for everyone else we are still the way we were before, and between the two of us we could be… _friends with benefits?"_

Snape laughed as they got out of the bed, and noticed that Hermione was a little tired after their adventure.

"Do you need a potion, Hermione? You are going to be sore in the morning."

Hermione was now summoning her clothes and she grimaced at him, "No, thank you Severus. I have endured being Crucioed, I think I can handle some soreness. In fact, I might even enjoy that knowing the reason was _you_."

Snape shook his head in disbelief; Hermione was always surprising him with her witty comebacks. She also genuinely cared for him, and that was definitely a first. He also couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much; happy and satisfied at the same time.

After getting dressed, Hermione was feeling too tired to bother about the project Potion and after hearing her stifle a yawn, Snape assured her that he'd take care of that for her.

Hermione gathered up her things and before walking out the door with wobbly legs (again, her heels not the primary reason), she gave Snape a mischievous wink after she said, "I'll be looking forward to the next project class, professor."

She didn't hear Snape sigh as the door shut, as he recalled the next project date was two weeks away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope, you all enjoyed! Let me know in the reviews; have I mentioned before that I love reading them? I do hope nobody's complaining that it was the longest chapter yet. I have to admit though, smut scenes are definitely hard to write; not to mention Distracting! ;)**


	14. Prying Minds

Hermione was jerked awake the next morning by none other than the frantic Head Girl.

"Hermione, wake up! It's almost ten now, or you'll be late for the first class."

Ginny kept prodding a sleepy Hermione, till she made an annoying face, though her eyes remained closed.

"Oh, _I know_ how to get you out of bed. It's **'Potions'** class in half an hour, 'Mione. You _don't_ wanna be late for the class, you know."

The emphasized word ' **Potions** ' had an instant effect on Hermione as she jolted awake and sat down on her bed, immediately regretting doing that. Her last night adventures in Snape's bed had their effect on her, as he had so confidently implied.

Ginny noticed the blush creeping on Hermione's cheeks. "Are you just going to sit here _lost_ in the professor's thoughts or do something to look presentable for him? I'll try and grab some breakfast for you."

Hermione was glad when Ginny left her to get breakfast. She stumbled out of her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

The Head Dorm had an attached bathroom similar to the Prefects' bathroom, only much better. There was a full-length mirror on one corner and Hermione curiously observed her body reflected in it. There were obvious and numerous marks all over her; she was instantly glad she had worn an oversized nightgown to sleep. It would have been a lot difficult to explain the clear bite marks on her neck to Ginny. She couldn't help but linger over each of her bruises, trying to remember when Severus's mouth and nails had caused them, while she showered. While her insides felt sensitive, she was sure she still wanted him inside her if she could.

She would've liked to remain there for longer but the sharp knocking on the door informed her of Ginny's arrival. Hermione put on her school uniform and covered herself with her school robes before she came out of the bathroom.

"Ready for the class?" Ginny laughed. "Get some food inside you quickly; we still have a few minutes."

When Hermione had hastily eaten a toast and some tea, they both made their way to the dungeons. They entered the Potions classroom to find the professor already waiting for them in his chair.

"We can't be _late_ , or are we?" Hermione asked in a small voice. The professor always entered the classroom when all the students had already arrived, never before.

"Well, judging by some empty seats _and_ the clock on the wall, we aren't." Ginny replied. "It must be a special class; professor Snape never waits for the students to arrive, does he?"

Hermione just shrugged in answer as she took her seat.

However, it turned out to be just an ordinary class.

Snape had not seen Hermione at the Gryffindor table at breakfast in the morning. He was worried about her; he couldn't help going to the class early only to catch her sight sooner.

He noticed her wince slightly as she sat in her chair, and knew that she was sore. He was instantly reminded of her reply when he had suggested remedy potions. As she settled in her seat, her cheeks turned red; she was obviously reminiscing about the reason. She didn't even take off her school robes, something she always did before. He was slightly disappointed but he had memorized every curve of her body too well now.

As there were still some students to arrive, Snape decided to spend the time by probing Hermione's current thoughts to make sure she was alright, also in the hope he would discover the interesting reason behind her blush. He stared at the book opened on his desk and focused on Hermione's mind. He was greeted by a solid shield when he tried reading her thoughts; she was practicing Occlumency, a permanent one at that. Even though he was disappointed that he couldn't know her thoughts, Snape felt proud of the woman who had mastered the difficult form of magic; and from all he could guess, all on her own. He decided not to delve deeper into her mind, or she would feel his probes on her shield.

Snape tried the next best target, Ginny Weasley and found her thoughts quite easily. The red-headed girl was currently thinking about Quidditch, of all things! Snape almost grimaced; he had thought the boys were enough to have that insufferable fascination with the game, _now girls too_. Ginny was now happily thinking that now that the pitch was rebuilt, they could soon play the game again; it had been a dull year for her without a Quidditch match. Snape could see how Harry Potter was attracted to this girl; she exuded immense passion for what she liked. Ginny went on to discuss her thoughts to a rather distracted Hermione.

"'Mione, you remember I told you I'd been made the caption of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, Ginny. I know you were easily the best choice. Sorry that the pitch was destroyed."

 _Oh, always so warm and caring_ ~Snape thought. And so did Ginny.

"Yeah, but the pitch has now been completely rebuilt, and we can play the game now."

"That's awesome, Ginny!"

Hermione gave her friend a warm smile, equally happy for her friend, even though she didn't share her love for the game. Snape saw that Ginny appreciated this fact and was glad that Hermione had such a good friend.

"Yeah, but that would mean I am going to be really busy now. I have the Head duties, not to mention the N.E.W.T.S. and now I have to select a team and shape them into winners. How am I going to pull all of this?" Ginny's enthusiasm was now quickly being replaced by self-doubt and nervousness.

Snape felt Hermione's warm hand reach over to Ginny's through her memories.

"Take a breath and relax, Ginny. I know that it seems too much but I also know that you will be able to handle everything perfectly." Hermione's voice was so reassuring that Snape felt Ginny relax instantly, not completely though.

"And what if I can't handle everything?"

"You ask _me_ to help you, then. I can see to some of your patrol duties when you're busy and even with the studies; but I am fairly rubbish at Quidditch, not that you'd need help there."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at her friend's kind words; she also knew that Hermione had purposefully pointed out her own lack of Quidditch skills, just to make her mood lighten.

"Thank you 'Mione. I know I am glad to have you here with me. Now I know, how Harry and Ron managed through it all."

"Speaking of your brother, do you know what he saw when he looked at the Mirror of Erised? Being both Head Boy and Quidditch captain. You can rub both the batches in his face now."

Hermione's laugh was infectious enough to make Ginny laugh back and almost Snape too; but he managed to keep his concentration.

"Yeah, it would be great to see his face when I shove the batches in his face. Thank you for telling me that, 'mione. I owe you one."

"Hey, just don't forget to do that without me present." Hermione gave an excited chuckle before becoming serious once again. "Now that you've managed to outperform all of your brothers at Hogwarts, concentrate on the class which is soon likely to start; professor Snape doesn't like inattentiveness."

Ginny was now clearly back to her spirits, thanks to Hermione's support and yet she didn't hesitate to tease her friend.

"You would know _all_ about professor Snape now, wouldn't you? Thanks to him, you got out of the bed this morning." Ginny's mind flashed back to the morning when she had woken her up. Snape couldn't help smiling at the tousled-hair Hermione who woke up at the mention of Potions; he wished he could watch her wake up next to him someday.

"Hush Ginny, now you've started doing this in the classroom, what if someone hears?" Hermione was blushing, yet her words were urgent.

Ginny was mentally pleased at the effect it had on Hermione; though she did feel stupid not to notice that she was inside a classroom, and that too Snape's.

"Sorry, 'mione. Won't take the name in public now. But you really should pick up some Gryffindor courage and snog you-know-who already!"

Snape saw Hermione's eyes widen through Ginny's eyes. Ginny was thinking that she would soon reply back with some comment about how inappropriate that sounded like usual. But, Hermione's reply shocked her, and even Snape!

" _How could you_ … how could you compare him with bloody Voldemort, Ginny? That foul wizard ruined so many lives, while all Professor Snape did was risk his own to save others."

Ginny had not done any comparisons intentionally but the fierce outbreak from Hermione surprised her.

"I'm sorry, 'mione. I didn't mean to imply that, you know. Gosh, because of the old Voldy we can use the word 'you-know-who' anymore."

Ginny was now feeling sympathetic for her friend. She seemed to think that because of her constant teasing Hermione about the professor, her friend was now harboring strong feelings for him. She felt bad as she saw little chance of them being returned. Harry had told her all about the memories Snape had left in his Pensieve and Ginny had been happy to find out that the brave man was capable of love. According to Ginny, Severus Snape was the perfect man for Hermione Granger. He could challenge her and even match her brilliance on every level. Though there was a significant age gap, she knew Hermione would never find any boy her age that engaging; not that any age gap mattered in the wizarding world. Too bad he wasn't on the market. She started wondering if he would also be good in bed. Snape pulled out from her thoughts hastily, not wanting to scar himself from any disturbing images. He looked up at the only student present who mattered to him; Hermione seemed to be recovering from her sudden rage now.

Snape cleared his throat and walked towards the door, closing it sharply, the clear signal to begin the class; before anyone else questioned Hermione about the reason for her loud outburst on Ginny.

He was strangely cheerful the entire day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys. Special mention to FrancineHibiscus, ndavis77, purplehedgehog for being so supportive. And also the guests, who are too lazy to make a profile (not that I'm complaining). I know there were no lemons here; but I'm still trying to get some inspirations. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to mention them.**

 **Keep reading and stay blessed. :)**


	15. Anticipation

The two weeks were a torture, for both Hermione and the professor. More so for the professor, of course!

Hermione was spending all her remaining time from classes in helping Ginny. Ginny was busy with the Quidditch tryouts and when she had time, Hermione would go through the homework as well as extra N.E.W.T.S revisions with her. She was doing the Head Girl patrol duties along with her own, which had now resulted in a cordial friendship with the Head Boy, Justin McAvoy. He was a Ravenclaw who had admitted that he was too intimidated by her to talk to her before, but now that they had been conversing on a regular basis and partnering for patrols, he'd come out of his shell and they were fast becoming good friends.

It would appear that Hermione had been too busy to miss Snape and his magnificent cock; but it wasn't the case. Every time Snape lectured in the Potions class, especially when he called her name during the roll call, even though he never faltered; his deep and silky voice reminded Hermione of how her name sounded in that same voice, only filled with pleasure.

Every time Snape swept around the classroom, monitoring students; Hermione subconsciously followed his every movement. She had to press her legs together firmly whenever he arrived at her table; for she was unsure she could remain standing. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Snape stood more close to Hermione each time so that whenever he left, a moment longer than everybody else; his perfume lingered over her senses for a long time.

Hermione couldn't help glancing at the High Table every time she entered the Great Hall. Her mood quickly improved when she would see him there, even though their eyes rarely met; and she was easily disappointed whenever he was absent. Her mood swings did not go unnoticed by Ginny; who was being reserved with her teasing these days, partly because she was worried about Hermione's feelings getting stronger and partly because she was helping her so much these days.

The night patrols were another torture for Hermione. She had to endure watching other carefree students snogging and making out in the dark corners of the castle; while she could do nothing but separate them and force them away. _How she wished her relationship was that simple!_ Yet, the charm of the forbidden nature of their relationship was another novelty and she tried to be content with that.

It was a good thing as Justin had come to be friends with her, the patrols were becoming less distressing. They would talk about classes and books; discuss about the changes that the wizarding world should go through and even about their friends and families. _Nothing personal yet!_

It was however, the time that Hermione went to bed, was undoubtedly the hardest time for her. Even though she was usually tired when she had a hard time going to sleep. The bed that once felt so comfortable; was now torturous compared to Severus's bed. And when she had nothing to distract her imaginative mind, she found herself reflecting back on the night and how wonderful that felt. Her stomach twisted into a knot when she realized that she had to wait for him to be inside her again, to complete her again. Her dreams were frequently visited by the professor in the black robes only to replay what had happened between them, and yet she wanted do much more!

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was having more trouble keeping his life together. Unlike Hermione, he didn't have any extra work to keep him distracted from the indecent workings of his mind. And it was a torture that he only got to see Hermione only at the Potions class or at meals, and he wasn't satisfied with those.

During classes, while his mouth regurgitated the lectures committed to his memory long ago; his brain was seeking out Hermione Granger's presence. He tried to get as close to her as he could be without being suspicious, yet not close enough. Her constant blushes in the class, and his inability to see through her mind, further added to his misery.

He'd just had a single night of Order's work and even tailing unsuspecting wizards didn't alleviate his mood. Whenever his meal timings coincided with Hermione's, he couldn't help but glance in her direction every other minute.

Matters were made worse by the sudden new-found friendship between Hermione and the McAvoy boy. He knew, thanks to his expertise in Occlumency that most of the girls at the school fancied him. He couldn't help but wonder if Hermione felt any attraction for the boy. He had followed the pair for many nights, always staying a safe distance away, only to hear them talk about everything around their life during their patrols. He had found himself getting jealous, that he couldn't have these easy conversations with her yet; he had even forgotten how nasty the emotion felt till he felt it once again. The glazed look on Hermione's face whenever she found a couple being too entangled in each other, however cleared away all his doubts that she had indeed been thinking about him.

He had probed Justin's mind, and found that the boy did find Hermione attractive but lacked the courage to ask her out. That seemed to further relax him, _for now_.

Snape had thought about giving Hermione a detention over some made-up faults with her potion, hoping to get some time with her. But since she had recently finished a month-long detention with him, it didn't sound convincing enough. He even thought about grabbing and taking her into a dark corner whenever she walked the corridors alone, but her last words about meeting after two weeks bound his hands.

The two weeks passed and finally the scheduled project date arrived. Hermione had to go over professor Binns' voice in her head to get to sleep the other night and also the fact that she wouldn't be getting any sleep the next night.

Monday meant that the Potions class was the last class of the day. By the time the day had progressed, both Hermione and Snape found themselves uneasy with anticipation. It was an alien feeling for both for them, and hence neither of them felt in control that day.

Snape decided to give them some written work, an essay about the potion they were to work on next; he was too distracted to teach anyway. He almost heard the students collectively groan mentally, as most of them had failed to read ahead despite him constantly telling them. Knowing they deserved it, Snape focused his attention on the bushy haired girl sitting ahead of him.

Hermione had to concentrate really hard on working on her essay; the subtle glances from the professor were no help at all. She hastily completed her essay but didn't submit it yet. She had started biting on her quill nervously. To anyone else it could mean that she was thinking about the essay, but Snape who had been watching her progress knew it was from her nervousness. Somehow even the sight of her biting her quill was enticing to him.

Hermione glanced up to find the professor's dark eyes on her mouth and the tiny glint in them made her feel weightless. When she abandoned her quill, his eyes moved to hers before turning away quickly once again.

Feeling returned to her legs once again and she had a quick idea. Without making any sound, she tore a blank page from her notebook and wrote on it:

 _Oh Severus, I can't wait to feel you inside me again. To hear you call my name as you explode deep in me. The waiting has been too long, too torturous. I want you Severus, all of you; specially your cock. I want you to 'fuck me hard' with it._

Satisfied that this would do the trick, she folded the paper and slid it inside her notebook at the essay.

When it was almost time for the bell to ring, with more confident steps she walked over to his desk and handed him her notebook, before returning back to her seat. She watched in satisfaction as he found the paper and read it, his features freezing solid as he finished it. She saw him fold the paper back and slip it inside his pocket. He didn't look up as the other students hurried to submit their own notebooks. The bell rang, and Hermione walked out the classroom satisfied that his cold eyes were following her till the door.

 _Oh, it was going to be such an interesting night!_

Snape had seen Hermione slide a folded paper inside her notebook and when she handed it to him with a smile, he knew he had to find out what it was. He opened the notebook and read through the paper, the words seemed to make his cock twitch in response. By the end of the note, he had a hard erection denting though his trousers. He couldn't move from his seat and felt Hermione's eyes on him. He slid the parchment into his pocket and tried control his mind in vain from going through her words again and again.

The class came to an end soon enough and Hermione darted out the door before he could hold her back. He knew she had planned all of it; and also knew she hadn't realized fully well the effect it had on him. He was going to make sure that she knew, _by tonight._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **LOL! So much fire in these two characters! That's why I love the pair. And there's something about the illicit nature of it all. I hope you all are as excited as I am for the next chapter. I do think I need a Beta though, anyone up for it?**

 **Keep writing reviews and don't shy from any suggestions. Every idea is welcome. :)**


	16. A Note and a Fantasy

Hermione knocked on the door of Snape's office in trepidation. There was no response from inside, but a moment later the door slid open silently. She stepped into the office warily; he had always called her inside himself before.

She was immediately grabbed by her waist and thrown against the closed door. She looked up in surprise to find two black eyes staring at her. She didn't have the time to notice the dark hungry gaze in them or the fresh smell of his soap; Severus had pressed his body onto hers and captured her lips into the most hungry and searing kiss she had ever received.

Hermione's bag had slipped to the floor unnoticed and Severus proceeded to take off her robes. He grunted in appreciation to find her nipples protruding through her shirt, and Hermione was glad of her decision to ditch her bra for the night; she had realized about his fascination with her breasts.

His hands slid down to her thighs, lifting them both up so that she was now balanced between his body and the iron door; while his mouth continued to devour hers and her hands found their way in his wet black hair. Her legs ended up wound around his waist and he finally tore away from her lips, leaving her breathless and wanting.

Severus reached into his pocket and retrieved the paper she had slipped into the notebook during the Potions class. He ran the still folded paper along her face as he pushed her more to the door and said gruffly, "Do you even _know_ what effect _this_ had on me?"

Hermione took a gulp as she looked at the man in front of her; he was a vision for sore eyes with his hair wet and disheveled and his eyes dark with lust. Her voice came out husky with need, "Oh, I meant every word of it."

Those words were all that were needed for him to discard the paper and capture her lips again, with increased fervor. He supported her by her hips and carried her to his desk. He broke off the kiss and settled her on the edge of the desk, removing everything on it with a single wave of his hand.

"Let me find out _how_ much you meant it then." His voice was rough and heavy; his breathing ragged.

He quickly got rid of her shoes and socks, before moving on to her skirt. He grabbed the short skirt and pushed it upwards, over her hips. He was greeted by the sight of her white lacy knickers; already wet with her desire. He pulled them off with a quick tug, and placed them in his trousers.

Hermione had placed both her hands on his desk for support, not sure when they would fail her. Severus was now pulling her knees apart to take his position between them. He placed a hand around her waist to hold her and bent his mouth to her neck. He sucked the sensitive skin at the small of her neck, as he began stroking her wet pussy. He slipped one finger inside her hot and wet core while grazing his teeth at her neck, which had Hermione moaning in pleasure.

Severus moved his mouth down to her chest and he tugged at her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Hermione arched her back as pleasure ripped through her; between his mouth's thorough teasing of her breasts and the swift probing of his fingers.

Severus pulled out of her and licked his dripping finger. In one expert lick, his finger was wiped clean. "Oh, you are so ready for me already."

He unbuttoned his trousers and they pooled down at his legs, revealing his already erect cock. He stroked his length at her entrance, teasing her. Hermione knew she could no longer wait and she moaned, "Please Severus. Fuck. Me. Now."

"As you wish, love."

His hand gripped her waist and with a swift thrust he slammed into her. Her cry became mangled as he put his mouth on hers, and she could taste her own juices on his tongue. He was not gentle this time, each of his thrusts were full and fast. All the repressed desire that had haunted him for the past two weeks flowed through him in his urgent and hard plunges. Hermione's elbows were beginning to buck when his hand moved one of her legs over his shoulder. The new angle gave him a better access and he was now scraping her sweet spot with each of his thrusts, with her trying to match them with her own.

When Hermione thought it couldn't get any better, his hands caught hold of her hips and his pace increased even more. He was not holding back this time, it was evident from his eyes closed in ecstasy and the sweat adorning his forehead, as he continued slamming into her harder and faster.

It didn't take long for Hermione to go over the edge, she tightened her grip in his hair and pulled her mouth away and cried out.

Severus groaned as he rode out her orgasm, and pulled out when the waves of her pleasure subsided. He had to control his own release for he knew the pleasure will be more intense if he waited.

He proceeded to yank her off the desk, turning her around and bending her over it. Hermione felt herself aroused once again as her chest was pressed on the cold surface of his desk. Also, because it was the first time Severus was taking her from behind.

He wasted no time in grabbing her hips and driving inside her again. Hermione moaned against the desk as he pulled her to him by her hips as he started slamming into her. Her body arched in pleasure, she started grinding her hips in sync with his thrusts.

Severus groaned at how good Hermione felt around his cock. He could see her panting at the desk as she cried out his name, her ribs jolting with his every plunge.

He hammered into her until his control snapped away and his hands released her hips. His hand slipped to her clitoris and he stroked it gently as he continued to pound into her. Her walls were starting to pulse around him again.

Hermione screamed as she came, her walls vibrated and clenched around him, sending him over his edge this time. Severus gave a roar as he finally exploded inside her spilling his release as he slumped against her.

When his facilities returned, Severus pulled out of her, causing a sigh from Hermione. He lifted her back on her legs and turned her so he could look at her face. She looked well sated, her lips slightly parted, her shirt thoroughly disheveled and her face flushed deliciously.

He pulled her for another kiss, gentle and soothing. When he pulled back, he gazed into her beautiful warm eyes.

"These two weeks have been a complete torture for me, Hermione. I can't stay away from you for that long."

Hermione blushed as she tore away her eyes shyly, "Then, why didn't you approach me sooner? I was in the same state myself."

Severus cupped her cheek, and turned her face towards him; gazing into the depth of her brown eyes, "I believe you. And I want you to seek me out whenever you need me. Taking necessary precautions, of course."

Hermione felt his hesitancy at the last sentence. "I am not bothered by the fact that we have to keep this a secret, you know."

Severus smiled at how she seemed to understand his little insecurity so easily. His genuine smile was enough to draw a smile from Hermione and she rested her head against his chest.

They stood embracing each other for a while, before Hermione spoke, "I do have a potion to prepare."

They quickly assembled their clothes. Hermione just had to pull back her skirt, and Severus pulled his trousers back on. However, he didn't return her knickers when she tried to take them from his pocket, saying, "Mine."

Hermione collected her ingredients from her bag and they made their way to the garden, their hands entwined together.

As Hermione was now busy brewing the potion, Severus lurked into the shadows of the scarcely lit night. She tried to ignore his presence in order to concentrate on her task and felt it was easier that way. Clad in black shirt and black trousers, Severus easily mingled with the darkness and their thorough shagging session earlier made her a little more focused than before.

She required his help soon enough for picking up the exact components in the star-lit night, and Severus was nowhere decent in his assistance, not that he could help himself.

Severus stood right behind Hermione, brushing his body against her as he guided her hands to the right ingredients. She couldn't help recalling the recent desk adventures, feeling him behind her.

"There, the Valerian Root powder are to be added _one_ pinch and then stir clockwise _five_ times alternating with an anti-clockwise." He spoke in the same low tone he reserved for the classes, as he guided her fingers through the instruction.

Hermione gave a sigh, "You know if you keep giving me instructions in that voice, I won't be able to concentrate on a single word you speak in your classes."

He chuckled in her hair, "And what makes you think that _wasn't_ my intention in the first place."

Determined not to affect her concentration on the potion, Hermione broke herself free from Severus and said, "I can continue from here, thank you very much for your assistance."

He made a huffing sound, clearly annoyed that now he just had to watch her while she worked. But, he left her alone with the cauldron to stand at a distance, in silence.

Able to focus on her work now, Hermione started with her remaining work. After a while when she was almost finished, she felt a cold breeze send shivers on her skin. And then, she started when she realized that she was completely naked.

"Took you a while." Severus laughed.

Despite how annoyed she was feeling, Hermione remained silent for a moment as she took in his laughter. This was the first time she had heard him laugh, and it washed away all her annoyance.

"Why exactly did you vanish my clothes for, was it a sick prank?" She said, putting on a fake annoyed tone.

"It was actually a long lost fantasy of mine. To watch a beautiful naked witch lost in brewing a potion. Thank you for making that true." His frank confession melted Hermione's heart and she had no reply for his dreamy words.

"Now, I never thought the fantasy would actually prove to be _so_ excruciatingly painful to watch. I don't think I can keep my hands to myself any longer." Severus said, coming closer.

"I…I just have a few last ingredients to add." Hermione's voice came out shy.

"Let me help you finish off faster then." He said, embracing her from behind so that she was shielded from the cold night wind.

He had no problem in dealing with the ingredients with a single hand, while his other hand began fondling her breasts. Hermione reveled in his scent and touches, while he made a quick work of the potion.

After he was finished, and put the statis spell on the cauldron, Severus lifted Hermione back up in his arms and soon they were both in his bed.

Taking inspiration from Severus himself, Hermione too vanished his clothes. He didn't seem to mind the change as he enveloped her body with his own. There was no rush or hurry in their movements, and they both enjoyed wandering over each other's body, simply kissing, touching and exploring.

Now that Severus was comfortable with his bare back, Hermione traced each of his scars lovingly. He sighed at her tenderness while he kept kissing her soft lips.

"Severus, did I reach your fantasy expectation?" Hermione asked between their kisses, her voice hesitant.

"You exceeded them love, by a _very_ huge margin." He smiled at her, before pulling her into a gentler and longer kiss.

He moved down to her nipples and his hot breath left a tantalizing effect on the pink orbs. He kissed them one by one and Hermione was wanting for more when he moved down to kissing her flat stomach. He nipped at her navel, and soon his mouth was on her still sensitive core.

He rubbed her clit with his hand and gently spread the lips apart. His tongue licked her clit before entering her wet and hot hole. His tongue felt soft and slippery inside her, and she couldn't help moaning at the sight of his head between her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs, restraining her movements before increasing his torture. He licked and sipped like a thirsty man while his nose nudged her entrance. It didn't take Hermione long to orgasm, and her walls pulsed around his tongue. He drank away her release and only when the last waves had died out, did he release her pussy.

He kissed her mouth, and she could taste her essence all over his tongue. As he pressed against her body, she felt his hard seeping erection. Knowing he was ready, she pulled him down on him, communicating with her eyes that she was ready too.

Severus placed his throbbing erection at her entrance, and slid inside her gently. She moaned at the contact and he worried that she was still sensitive from the last encounter. But the satisfied smile on her face when he had filled her completely washed away all his reservations. He took his time, filling her before completely pulling out, marveling at her expression each time.

Hermione wrapped her leg around his waist, and the position brought her sweet spot in direct contact of his thrusting. She cried his name when she felt her imminent climax, and as she felt herself surrender once again, she heard him shouting her own name as he released his warm seed inside her.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, giving into the desires of their bodies.

When it was time for Hermione to leave, Severus pulled her closer for one last desperate kiss and promised, "I'll find you soon, my enchanting witch."

"Not if I find you sooner." replied Hermione with a wink, before gliding out of his office.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, guys! I live for them. I have written a one-shot HGxSS story called 'The Headmaster's Secret', hope you'll give that a read. I got that idea while I was finishing this chapter. And I hope this chapter meets your expectations. :)**


End file.
